Not Just The Doctor's Companion ((1))
by Katherine997
Summary: Lost Love Series - First Book: Jennifer Tyler, but everyone calls her JJ, is an ordinary girl. Until she meets The Doctor. She becomes his companion and her life changes for the better.
1. Ch 1 - Jennifer

7:30 read the alarm of young Jennifer Tyler. She pressed her button to make the alarm stop and rose up from her bed. She got out from under the cover and got dressed. She brushed through her blonde hair. She rushed into the living room with her bag, she kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out the door to go to work.

... ...

She spent most of her day busy at work. ' _This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you_ ' she heard the intercom's voice. After five minutes, she and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Jennifer. Jennifer takes the bag and run back to a lift and goes down to the basement.

Jennifer stepped outside. She looked to her left and right. "Wilson?" She asked. Her voice rang through the hall. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money," Her voice rang through the hall again. She walked up to a door and started knocking on it. "Wilson, are you there? I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson," She said.

Jennifer heard a sound and jerked her head to the direction behind her. "Hello, Wilson, it's Jennifer," She said. Jennifer began walking down the hall. "Hello? Wilson?" She asked. She walked up to a door and opened it, stepping into the other room.

When she stepped in, she turned on the lights and saw mannequins everywhere. "Wilson?" She called again. She walked down the room and called once again, "Wilson?"

When Jennifer walked to another door, the door she just came through closed. She ran to the closed door, She tried opening it but it was locked. There was a banging sound and Jennifer turned her head. "Is that someone lurking about?" Jennifer shouted. She slowly began walking away from the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

She heard a squeaking sound and whipped her head around. A mannequin was moving. It looked at Jennifer and it started walking towards her. "Yeah, you got me. Very funny," Jennifer said. She started backing away as the mannequin kept walking towards her. "I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" She yelled.

More mannequins began walking towards her. She kept backing up until she reached a wall. Just as a mannequin began raising it's hand, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked over and saw a man. "Run," He said. He drags Jennifer through the basement as the mannequins began following the pair.

They reached an elevator just as a mannequin reached it's hand out. The man had started tugging on the mannequins arm which then was pulled off of the mannequin. The elevator doors closed. "You pulled his arm off," Jennifer said. "Yes," The man said. The man tossed the arm to Jennifer, who caught it. "Plastic," The man said.

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Jennifer asked. "Why would they be students?" The man asked. "I don't know," Jennifer replied. "Well, you said it. Why students?" The man asked. "Well to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," Jennifer explained.

The man looked at her. "That makes sense. Well done," He said. "Thanks," Jennifer said. "They're not students," The man said. "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police," Jennifer said. "Who's Wilson?" The man asked. "Chief electrician," Jennifer stated. "Wilson's dead," The man said.

Jennifer had a look of surprise and stepped out of the elevator. "That's just not funny. That's sick," Jennifer said. "Hold on. Mind your eyes," The man said. He pushed Jennifer back. There was a noise and then a tiny explosion. "Who are you? Who's that lot down there?" Jennifer asked. She started to follow the man. "I asked who are they?" She asked again. "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," The man explained.

He held up something that Jennifer didn't recognize. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," The man said. The man pushed Jennifer out of the room and closed the door. He opened it again. "I'm The Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" He asked. "Jennifer," She said. "Nice to meet you, Jennifer. Run for your life," The Doctor said.

He closed the door again. Jennifer began running along the sidewalk. She kept in looking back as she did. She waited for some cars to pass by before crossing the street. She looked back at the building before seeing it explode. She then ran back home.

... ...

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive," Jennifer's mom, Jackie, said on the phone. Jennifer's sister, Rose, handed Jennifer a cup of tea and she set next to her. Jennifer's boyfriend, Mickey walked into the living room. "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything," Mickey said. He sat on Jennifer's other side. "I can't believe that your shop went up. Are you okay?" Mickey asked. "I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine," Jennifer said. "What happened?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer said. "What was it though? What caused it?" Mickey asked. "I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything," Jennifer said. Jackie walked back in the room. "It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. 500 quid for an interview," Jackie said. "Give it here," Jennifer said. Jackie give Jennifer the phone then Jennifer hung up. "Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out," Jackie said. "Mom," Rose said. The phone rang again and Jackie grabbed it. "Beth, She's alive," She said. Jackie walked out of the room. "What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah," Mickey said as he took the tea from Jennifer and put it down. "That's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger. I'm all right. Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you, Rose and me. My treat. How about it?" Mickey said.

"Is there a match on?" Jennifer asked. "No, I'm just thinking about you, babe," Mickey said. "There's a match on, ain't there," Jennifer said. "That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes," Mickey said. Jennifer and Rose smirked. "Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that," Jennifer said about the arm. "Bye," Mickey said and kiss Jennifer's lips. "Bye," Jennifer said as Mickey grabbed the arm. "Bye, Rose," Mickey said. "Bye Mickey," Rose said. Mickey walked out. As Jennifer was watching the news, she couldn't get the face of the Doctor out of her head.

...

Jennifer woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got up just as she heard her mom. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to," Jackie said. Jennifer plopped back down on her bed but didn't feel like going to sleep so she got up and got dressed. Rose was in her job so it was just Jennifer and Jackie. Jennifer went to the kitchen for some breakfast. She got to the kitchen and sat down. Jackie sat down at the table and began talking to Jennifer. "There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butchers," Jennifer said sarcastically. Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim," Jackie said as she walked to her bedroom.

Jennifer heard sounds at the door. "Mom, I told you to nail that cat flap down," Jennifer said as she began to walk to the door. "I did," Jackie said. "It doesn't look like it," Jennifer said. She knelt down and picked up a nail. The cat door moved. Jennifer lifted the cat door and saw The Doctor's face. She stood up and opened the door.

"What're you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "I live here," Jennifer replied. "Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asked. "Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job," Jennifer said. The Doctor took out the thing Jennifer saw yesterday. It was glowing blue and it made a weird sound. "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" The Doctor asked as he touched Jennifer's head. "No, bonehead. Bye, then," The Doctor said. Just as The Doctor was about to leave, Jennifer grabbed him and pulled him inside. "Who is it?" Jackie asked. Jennifer walked over her mother's room. "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes," Jennifer said.

She walked into the living room. The Doctor followed her. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Jennifer asked. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked into the kitchen and started on the coffee. "We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us. I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. They said on the news they'd found a body," Jennifer said. Jennifer heard The Doctor talking in the living room. "So if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything," Jennifer said.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asked, referring to a noise he heard. "Well not the moment. Mom forgets to let her in all the time so we don't let her out anymore. That's why we had the cat door nailed down but she's not actually here right now," Jennifer explained.

She finished with the coffee and brought the two cups to the living room. She noticed the mannequin arm from before around The Doctor's neck. "I thought I told Mickey to throw that out," Jennifer said. She put the cups down. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" Jennifer asked. The arm let go of The Doctor and got a hold of Jennifer's face. The Doctor got up and started to pull the arm, to get it off of Jennifer. Jennifer was trying to help. The Doctor pulled and Jennifer fell on top of him. She got up and tried to pull the mannequin arm off. The Doctor managed to get it off and started scanning it. He made the arm stop moving. "It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless," The Doctor said and he threw the arm to Jennifer. "Do you think?" Jennifer asked. She hits him with it. "Ow," The Doctor said.

Jennifer followed The Doctor when he left the apartment. "You can't just go wandering off," Jennifer complained. "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, wandering off. See you," The Doctor said. "That arm was moving. It tried to kill me," Jennifer said. "I'm taking it for observation," The Doctor said. "You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on," Jennifer said. "Nothing's going on," The Doctor said.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking," Jennifer said. "Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked. "Yes," Jennifer said. "Doesn't work," The Doctor said. "Who are you?" Jennifer asked. "I told you. The Doctor," The Doctor said. "Yeah, but Doctor what?" Jennifer asked. "Just the Doctor," The Doctor replied. "The Doctor. Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Jennifer asked. "Sort of," The Doctor said. "Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Jennifer asked. "No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home," The Doctor said.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all," The Doctor said. "It tried to kill me," Jennifer stated. "It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me," The Doctor said. "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you," Jennifer said. "Sort of, yeah," The Doctor said. "You're full of it. Now all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Jennifer asked. "No one," The Doctor replied.

"What, you're on your own?" Jennifer asked. "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch TV, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on," The Doctor said. Jennifer reached over and grabbed the mannequin arm. "Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Jennifer asked. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," The Doctor explained. "So that's radio control?" Jennifer asked. "For control. Are you all right?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" Jennifer asked. "Long story," The Doctor said. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Jennifer asked.

Both Jennifer and The Doctor laughed. "No. It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" The Doctor asked. "No," Jennifer said. "But you're still listening," The Doctor said. "Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor paused for a moment. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it," The Doctor said.

The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go," The Doctor said.

The Doctor let go of Jennifer's hand. He looked at her. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Jennifer Tyler," The Doctor said. He grabbed the mannequin arm. "Go home," The Doctor said. He walked away from her and Jennifer felt as if her heart had broken into a million pieces. As she was walking away, she heard a sound. She turned around and began running back to where she just was. She got there and noticed that The Doctor was gone as well as the blue police box that was on the street. She started walking back home.

... ...

Jennifer decided to go to Mickey's home. She got there and knocked on the door. Mickey opened the door. "Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off," He said. "Shut up," Jennifer said with a smirk as she entered. They kiss. "Coffee?" He asked as he closed the door. "Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash," She said with a smirk. Mickey smirked. "Can I use your computer?" She asked.

"Yeah go ahead. Don't read my emails," Mickey said. Jennifer nodded and made her way to the bedroom. She set down and logged onto the computer. On the search engine, she typed up Doctor and searched. Nothing to help her. She added on living plastic. Just a whole bunch of plastic surgery links. She typed in Doctor Blue Box. The first link caught her eye. She clicked on it. On the website, it had a picture of The Doctor. Under the picture is said ' _Have you seen this man. Contact Cliv_ e'.

... ...

Mickey drove Jennifer to Clive's house. "You're not coming in. He's not going to hit on me. He's got a wife and kids," Jennifer said. "Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic would say," Mickey said. Jennifer shook her head and got out of the car. She walked up to the house. She knocked on the door. A young boy opened the door. "Hello, I've come to see Clive," Jennifer explained. "Dad!" The boy called. Clive walked to the door. "Hello. You must be Jennifer," Clive said. "We need to be quick. My boyfriend's waiting in the car. He thinks your going to hit on me or something," Jennifer explained. "He doesn't need to worry about that. Please come in," Clive said. Jennifer stepped into the house.

Jennifer and Clive went into the shed. "A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" Clive asked. Jennifer looked behind her and saw The Doctor on the computer screen. It made her heart flutter. "Yeah," Jennifer said.

"Tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced," Clive said. He pulled out a photo. "This is the original photo," Clive said. It was a photo taken the same day as the assassination of president John F. Kennedy. Jennifer couldn't believe it. "It has to be his father or something," Jennifer said. "Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend," Clive said as he showed Jennifer another photo. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived," Clive explained. "And here we are," Clive said as he grabbed another photo. "1883. Another Doctor and the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion," Clive said.

"Who's that?" Jennifer asked. "Death. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Jennifer, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger," Clive said. Jennifer got a look of worry in her eyes. "The Doctor's making house calls, then God help you," Clive said. "But who is he? Who do you think he is?" Jennifer asked. "I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world," Clive said.

Jennifer walked back to the car. "All right, I'm back and by the way he never even laid a hand on me," Jennifer said as she stepped into the car. "So what do you went to do tonight. How do you feel about pizza," Jennifer asked. "Pizza," Mickey repeated. "Maybe Chinese even," Jennifer said. "Pizza," Mickey repeated. "Alright pizza it is then," Jennifer said. Mickey started driving.

... ...

Mickey and Jennifer were inside a restaurant talking and deciding on food. "What do you think is good? What do you think I should eat?" Jennifer asked. "So, where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey asked. "What? I asked what I should try. I wasn't saying anything about the Doctor," Jennifer said. "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" Mickey asked. "No," Jennifer said. "Come on," Mickey said. "Sort of," Jennifer said. "What was he doing there?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not going to go on about him. Listen I know it sounds daft, but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous," Jennifer stated. "You can trust me, sweetheart. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, JJ. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart," Mickey said. "Your champagne," A voice said. "We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked. He gripped Jennifer's hand gently. "Madam, your champagne," The voice said again. "It's not ours. Mickey, what is it?" Jennifer asked. "I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?" Mickey asked. "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The same voice asked. "Look, we didn't order-" Mickey stopped in mid-sentence. "Ah. Gotcha," Mickey said.

Jennifer looked up and saw The Doctor. He started shaking the champagne. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house," The Doctor said and opened the champagne and the cork shot into Mickey's head. He then spit it out.

"Anyway," Mickey said then he got up and his hands into what almost looked like flat spatulas. Jennifer screamed and got up from her seat. The Doctor ran over to and grabbed Mickey. He began tugging on Mickey's head and pulled it off. The rest of the customers scream. "Don't think that's going to stop me," Mickey's plastic head said. Mickey's headless body got up and Jennifer pulled down the fire alarm. "Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Jennifer said. Jennifer and The Doctor ran out of the restaurant. They went out into the alley and kept on running. The Doctor shut the door and Jennifer kept on running. She ran into a closed gate.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing," Jennifer demanded. "Sonic Screwdriver," The Doctor said. "Well use it!" Jennifer demanded again. "Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here," The Doctor said as he walked towards the blue police box. He unlocked the door and stepped in. "We can't hide inside a wooden box," Jennifer said. The banging from the door behind her continued. She ran back to the gate and tried to open it again. She gave up and ran into the police box. She took a quick glance inside and went back out. She looked at the police box. She walked around it and observed it. As the iron, restaurant door was starting to break, she ran back into the police box.

"It's going to follow us," Jennifer said. "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," The Doctor explained. Jennifer looked around. She couldn't believe that a small, blue police box could be so huge on the inside. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked. "The inside's bigger than the outside," Jennifer said. "Yes," The Doctor said. "It's alien?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," The Doctor said. "Are you alien?" Jennifer asked. "Yes. Is that all right?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said.

"It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," The Doctor explained. Jennifer nodded in response. "Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Jennifer asked. "Oh. I didn't think of that," The Doctor said. "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Jennifer asked. "Melt?" The Doctor asked. He turned around. "Oh, no, no, no, no," The Doctor said. "What're you doing?" Jennifer asked. "Following the signal," The Doctor said. The TARDIS started shaking. "Almost there. Almost there. Here we go," The Doctor said. The TARDIS stopped shaking and The Doctor ran to the door. "You can't go out there. It's not safe," Jennifer said.

Jennifer ran outside and noticed the location was different. "I lost the signal, I got so close," The Doctor said. "We've moved. Does it fly?" Jennifer asked. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand," The Doctor said. "What about that headless thing? It's still on the loose," Jennifer said. "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" The Doctor asked. "Now I'll have to tell his mother that her son is dead. You forgot him again. You're right, you are alien," Jennifer said. "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey it's because I'm busy saving the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" The Doctor said. "All right!?" Jennifer snapped. "Yes, it is," The Doctor said.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Jennifer asked. "Lots of planets have a north," The Doctor said. "What's a police public call box?" Jennifer asked. "It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise," The Doctor said with a smile. Jennifer smiled back. "And this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Jennifer asked. "Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner," The Doctor said.

"Any way of stopping it?" Jennifer asked. "Anti-plastic," The Doctor said as he held up a vile. "Of coarse I got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor asked. "Hide what?" Jennifer asked. "The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal," The Doctor replied. "What's it look like?" Jennifer asked. "Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible," The Doctor said.

Jennifer looked at the Ferris wheel. "What?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer nodded her head. The Doctor looked behind himself. "What?" He asked again. Jennifer tilted her head to the side and nodded. The Doctor looked behind himself again. "What is it? What?" He asked. He looked again. "Oh. Fantastic," He said.

Jennifer and The Doctor ran to the Ferris Wheel. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables," The Doctor said. "The breast implants," Jennifer said. "We've found the transmitter now the Consciousness must be somewhere underneath," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked around. She ran to a railing and looked down. "What about down here?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor ran over to where Jennifer was. There was something that looked like a metal vent. "Looks good to me," The Doctor said.

They ran down to it and The Doctor opened it. The Doctor stepped in first, followed by Jennifer. The Doctor walked forward and Jennifer followed. The Doctor opened a door and he and Jennifer went in the other room. "There it is. The Consciousness. A living plastic creature," The Doctor said. "Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Jennifer said. "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance," The Doctor said. He ran down towards the Consciousness. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor said. The Consciousness responded. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" The Doctor. Jennifer spotted Mickey and ran towards him. "Mickey, it's me. It's okay. It's all right," Jennifer said. "That thing down there, the liquid. Jennifer, it can talk," Mickey said. "Doctor, they kept him alive," Jennifer said. "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy," The Doctor said. "You knew that and you never said?" Jennifer asked. "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you," The Doctor said.

The Doctor went closer to the Consciousness. "May I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked. A face formed on the Consciousness. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, shook it's head. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights," The Doctor said. The Consciousness moved it's head. "I am talking. This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go," The Doctor said.

Two mannequins began walking to The Doctor. "Doctor!" Jennifer yelled. The mannequins grabbed The Doctor. One took out the anti-plastic. "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it," The Doctor said. The Consciousness made another sound. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not," The Doctor said. The Consciousness made a high squeal and the TARDIS appeared behind two doors. "Yes, that's my ship," The Doctor said. The Consciousness spoke again. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them," The Doctor said. The Consciousness began moving out of control. "What's it doing?" Jennifer asked. "It's the TARDIS. Just get out Jennifer," The Doctor said.

Jennifer got out her phone and called her mom. "Mom," Jennifer said. "Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone," Jackie said. "Where are you? Are you with Rose?" Jennifer asked. "No, Rose still in work. I'm in town," Jackie said. "Go home. Just go home right now," Jennifer said. "Honey, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later," Jackie said and then hang up. "Mom! Mom!" Jennifer said. There was a giant spark of electricity. "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor said. "It's the end of the world," Jennifer said. "Get out, Jennifer! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor said.

"The stairs are gone," Jennifer said. Jennifer and Mickey ran to the TARDIS but couldn't get it open. Jennifer stared at The Doctor. She ran towards an ax. She broke of part of a chain and grabbed onto it. She swung from it and knocked one of the mannequins into the Consciousness and then the other one along with the anti-plastic. She swung back towards The Doctor and he caught her. "Now we're in trouble," The Doctor said. Her and The Doctor began to run towards the TARDIS, where Mickey is holding on for dear life. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS then he, Jennifer and Mickey went in.

The TARDIS landed and Mickey and Jennifer got out. Jennifer called her mom. "Jennifer, don't go out of the house. It's not safe," Jackie said. Jennifer smiled and hung up. Jennifer walked over to Mickey. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy," The Doctor said. "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Jennifer said with a grin. "Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off," The Doctor said. Jennifer smile's fell. "Unless, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge," The Doctor said. "Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing," Mickey said. "He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere," The Doctor said.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," The Doctor said. Mickey hugged Jennifer. "I can't. I've got to go and find my mom and sister and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so," Jennifer said. "Okay. See you around," The Doctor said. The Doctor stepped back in and closed the door to the TARDIS. It disappeared. "Come on, let's go," Jennifer said. Jennifer and Mickey started walking. Then the TARDIS came back. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" The Doctor said. Jennifer smiled and then looked at Mickey. "Thanks," Jennifer said. "Thanks for what?" Mickey asked. "Exactly," Jennifer said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran to the TARDIS. She decided to become The Doctor's companion.


	2. Ch 2 - The End of the World

"So Jennifer Tyler, tell me where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked. "Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Forwards," Jennifer said.

The Doctor flicked a few switches. "How far?"

"100 years," Jennifer said.

The TARDIS started moving and then stepped.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the 22nd century," The Doctor said.

"You're kidding," Jennifer said.

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" The Doctor asked.

"Fine by me," Jennifer said.

The Doctor started the TARDIS again. "100,000 years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive," Jennifer said.

"I am so impressive," The Doctor said.

"You wish," Jennifer said.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go," The Doctor said. He started the TARDIS yet again.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor motioned towards the door. "What's out there?" She asked with a smile.

Jennifer walked towards the door and opened it. The TARDIS was in a room. She walked down the little bit of steps that we there and looked out the window.

Outside was Earth.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future," The Doctor said. Outside, Jennifer saw the sun explode. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Jennifer looked at The Doctor surprised.

' _Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion._ _Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine_ ' Jennifer and The Doctor heard a voice say.

Jennifer and The Doctor walked along a hallway. "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Jennifer asked.

"Depends what you mean by people," The Doctor said.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Aliens," The Doctor said.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Jennifer asked.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn," The Doctor said as he was scanning something with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What for?" Jennifer asked.

"Fun," The Doctor replied.

The two walked into a large room. "How would watching a living planet blow up be fun? They really built this just to watch the Earth blow up? Wouldn't this place blow up as well?" Jennifer asked.

"Look over there. Gravity satellites holding back the sun," The Doctor explained.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Jennifer asked.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted," The Doctor said.

"Is that why we're here?" Jennifer asked, smiling. "I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it," The Doctor told her. "Time's up."

Jennifer's smile fell, "But what about the people?"

"It's empty," The Doctor answered. "They're all gone. No one left."

"So it's just me," Jennifer said sadly.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked.

Jennifer and The Doctor turned around and saw an alien with blue skin. "Oh, that's nice, thanks," The Doctor said.

"But how did you get in?" the blue alien asked. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"We're guests," The Doctor said. "Look, we've got an invitation." He held up a piece of paper. "The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Jennifer Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," The blue alien said and walked away.

The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue," Jennifer said, pointing at the blue alien that walked away.

"Yeah," The Doctor said.

The blue alien finished making an announcement and the guards got into place. All the guests started coming into place and it was like a weird dream to Jennifer. Each guest kept walking up to Jennifer and The Doctor giving gifts, while The Doctor kept giving the gift of breath from his lungs. The last guest was apparently the most important guest, the last human but she looked like a trampoline. Her name was Cassandra O'Brian. Jennifer had grown a look of surprise. She didn't even think it was possible for a human to look that way.

She had a lot of plastic surgery. "Truly, I am the last Human," Cassandra said. As Cassandra talk, Jennifer walked closer to Cassandra and walked around her. Jennifer just couldn't believe her eyes.

Jennifer looked around before walking into another room. She walked to a window and looked through it. She watched as her home was practically being barbecued. Jennifer turned around and saw another blue alien.

"Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?" Jennifer asked.

"You have to give me permission to talk," the alien said.

"You have permission to talk to me," Jennifer said.

"Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. You're allowed anywhere," the alien said.

"What's your name?" Jennifer asked.

"Raffalo," the alien answered.

"Raffalo?" Jennifer repeated.

"Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water," Raffalo said.

"So, you're a plumber?" Jennifer asked.

"That's right, miss," Raffalo said.

"You still have plumbers," Jennifer said.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job," Raffalo said and Jennifer smiled.

"Where are you from?" Jennifer asked.

"Crespallion," Raffalo replied.

"That's a planet, is it?" Jennifer asked.

"No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six," Raffalo explained. "And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all. A long way away. I just sort of hitched a ride with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it," Jennifer said.

"Thank you, miss. And thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate," Raffalo said and Jennifer smiled.

"You're welcome. See you later," Jennifer said and walked away.

...

Jennifer was back where the big window was. She was tossing the metal bell her and The Doctor received earlier. She put it down and looked at the small tree. She picked it up. "Hello. My name's Jennifer," Jennifer said and put the plant down. "What's wrong with me. I'm talking to a twig."

"Jennifer? Are you in there?" She hear The Doctor's voice. He walked in. "There you are," The Doctor said. He sat down next to her. "What do you think, then?"

"Great. Yeah, once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien," Jennifer said and The Doctor smiled.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," The Doctor said.

"Where are you from?" Jennifer asked.

"All over the place," The Doctor said.

"They all speak English," Jennifer said.

The Doctor smiled, "No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, in a good way," The Doctor said.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask," Jennifer said.

"I didn't think about it like that," The Doctor said.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm just the Doctor," The Doctor said.

"From what planet?" Jennifer asked.

"It's not as if you'll know where it is," The Doctor said.

"Where are you from?" Jennifer asked.

"What does it matter?" The Doctor asked.

"Tell me who you are," Jennifer snapped.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me," The Doctor snapped.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me," Jennifer said.

The Doctor got up and walked closer to the window. ' _Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes_ ' Jennifer heard the voice again.

Jennifer got up and walked up to The Doctor. "All right. I won't argue with the designated driver." Jennifer pulled out her phone and checking for a signal. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's phone, "Tell you what. Just a bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term. Jiggery pokery?" Jennifer asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope," Jennifer said.

The Doctor adjusted Jennifer's phone and then give it back to her. "There you go."

Jennifer turned her phone on and saw the contact labeled ' _Rose_ '. She dialed the number. After a few rings Rose picked up. " _Hello?_ " She said.

"Rose?" Jennifer said.

" _Hi, what's wrong?_ " Rose asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Are you and Mum all right?" Jennifer asked.

" _Yeah. Why?_ " Rose asked.

"What day is it?" Jennifer asked.

" _Wednesday, all day,_ " Rose said.

"I was just calling because I might be late home. Tell Mum," Jennifer said.

" _Something wrong?_ " Rose asked.

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world," Jennifer said.

" _Okay. I need to go back to work so see you later,_ " Rose said.

"Okay," Jennifer said and Rose hang up.

"If you think that's amazing, you want to see the bill," The Doctor said.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my sister's dead," Jennifer said sadly before the ship shook.

"That's not supposed to happen," The Doctor said.

' _Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you_ ' Jennifer and The Doctor hared.

Jennifer and The Doctor went back to the room with all the guest. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," The Doctor said. He touched the scanner. "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe said.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife," Jabe said.

"She's not my wife," The Doctor said.

"Partner?" Jabe asked.

"Nope," The Doctor said.

"Okay, I'm just going to straighten this out. We're just friends. We're not romantically involved in any way," Jennifer said and The Doctor nodded. "Tell you what, you two go pollinate and I'm going to catch up with the family."

Jennifer walked over to Cassandra. As Jennifer was walking, she looked over and saw Jabe and The Doctor walking away. Jennifer felt a tinge of jealousy. Jennifer continued her way towards Cassandra.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there," Cassandra said. Jennifer gave her a look of confusion and then looked back at the window. "Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" Jennifer asked.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky," Cassandra said.

"So, you're not the last human," Jennifer said.

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled," Cassandra said.

' _Sure you're a pure human when you look like a trampoline_ ' Jennifer thought to herself. "So you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure," Cassandra said.

"How many operations have you had?" Jennifer asked.

"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Jennifer. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out," Cassandra said.

"I'd rather die," Jennifer said.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt," Cassandra said.

"No, I mean it. I would rather die," Jennifer said.

"Oh, well. What do you know," Cassandra said.

"I was born on that planet, and so was my Mum, and so was my Dad and my sister, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking," Jennifer said and then walked away.

As Jennifer was walking, she pound herself in a hallway. She was greeted by hooded men. One of them hit Jennifer, Jennifer was knocked out and the hooded men dragged her away.

...

Jennifer woke up. The room got brighter and started shaking. She got up and went up to the door. She began banding on the door. "Let me out! Let me out!" Jennifer repeated over and over as she kept banging on the door.

' _Sun filter descending_ ' The intercom said.

"Anyone in there?" She heard The Doctor's voice.

"Let me out!" Jennifer said.

"Well, it would be you," The Doctor said.

"Open the door!" Jennifer said.

"Hold on. Give me two ticks," The Doctor said.

' _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising_ ' The intercom said. ' _Sun filter descending_ '

"Help!" Jennifer yelled.

Jennifer went down to the lower floor and laid down on her stomach. ' _Sun filter rising_ ' The intercrop said.

Jennifer stood up and walked to the door. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" The Doctor said.

"Where are am I going to go? I'm kind of stuck in here," Jennifer said.

Jennifer sat against the door and waited. Then Jennifer felt the room shake again. _Doctor please hurry up_. The glass on the window started to break. Pieces of glass flew out of the window and sun rays started bursting through. _No. Doctor please hurry._ Jennifer closed her eyes as the intercom counted down to one. She didn't feel anything. Jennifer opened her eyes and saw that the glass was fixed.

Jennifer walked back into the room with all the guests. The Doctor walked past Jennifer. She watched as he began talking to the tree people. He then walked back over to Jennifer. "You all right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby," The Doctor said. He grabbed the egg Cassandra brought and broke it. He grabbed the thing that was inside it. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," The Doctor said. He turned the teleportation feed and Cassandra came back. "The last human."

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, the Human Club," Cassandra said.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them," The Doctor said.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-" Cassandra said.

"And creak," The Doctor said.

"And what?" Cassandra asked.

"Creak. You're creaking," The Doctor said.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot," Cassandra said.

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor said.

Jennifer walked up to The Doctor. "Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything," Cassandra said.

"Help her," Jennifer asked.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," The Doctor said.

"I'm too young," Cassandra said. Then Cassandra bursted. Jennifer watched as The Doctor walked away.

...

Jennifer was looking out the window. She watched her dead home. The Doctor walked up to her. "The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking," Jennifer said sadly.

The Doctor reached out his hand. "Come with me." Jennifer grabbed his hand. They made their way to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS landed and Jennifer stepped out. She was home. She was back on Earth. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked up. "My planet's gone. It's dead." Jennifer looked at The Doctor. "It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"There was a war and we lost," The Doctor said.

"What about your people?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else," The Doctor said.

"There's me," Jennifer said.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer said and looked around. "Do you smell chips?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah. Yeah."

"I want chips," Jennifer said.

The Doctor nodded, "Me too."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay," Jennifer said.

"No money," The Doctor said.

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, chips are on me," Jennifer said and The Doctor smiled. Her and The Doctor began walking with they arms linked.


	3. Ch 3 - The Unquiet Dead

The Doctor and Jennifer were inside the TARDIS. "Hold that one down," The Doctor said. "I'm holding this one down," Jennifer said. "Well, hold them both down," The Doctor said. "It's not going to work," Jennifer said in a sassy tone. "Hey, I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor asked. "What happened in 1860?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know, let's find out," The Doctor said. The Doctor pulled back a lever.

The TARDIS stopped and both The Doctor and Jennifer were on the floor, laughing. The Doctor got up and followed by Jennifer. "Are you okay?" The Doctor asked. "Yep. I'm fine. Did we make it? Where are we?" Jennifer asked. "I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860," The Doctor said. "That's so weird. It's Christmas," Jennifer said. The Doctor motioned towards the door. "All yours," The Doctor said.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still," Jennifer said. "Not a bad life," The Doctor said. "Better with two," Jennifer said. They smiled at each other. "Come on, then," Jennifer said and then she rushed to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked. "1860," Jennifer said. "Dressed like that, you'll stand out. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left," The Doctor said. Jennifer rushed off to change.

Jennifer changed and went back to the console room. She changed into a dress that matched the time of year and she arranged her hair. "Blimey," The Doctor said. "Don't laugh," Jennifer said with a little giggle. "You look beautiful," The Doctor said. Jennifer smiled. "Considering," The Doctor said. "Considering what?" Jennifer asked. "That you're human," The Doctor said. Jennifer rolled her eyes but smiled. "I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?" Jennifer asked. "I've changed my shirt. Come on," The Doctor said. He was headed for the door. "You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine," Jennifer said.

Jennifer headed for the door. She opened it and saw the town covered with snow. She stepped down and heard the crunching of snow. She quickly lifted her foot and looked at her footprint. She stepped out of the TARDIS and The Doctor followed. "Ready for this? Here we go. History," The Doctor said. Jennifer and The Doctor linked arms and began walking.

... ...

Jennifer and The Doctor continued walking down the busy street. The Doctor grabbed a newspaper from a man. "I got the flight a bit wrong," The Doctor said. "I don't care," Jennifer said. "It's not 1860, it's 1869," The Doctor said. "I don't care," Jennifer said. "And it's not Naples," The Doctor said. "I don't care," Jennifer said. "It's Cardiff," The Doctor said. That stopped Jennifer in her tracks. "Right," Jennifer said.

... ...

As they continued walking, they heard screaming coming from the theater. "That's more like it!" The Doctor said with a smile. They ran to the theater and went in. There was something that looked like a blue gas. "Fantastic," The Doctor said. The Doctor went to the stage. Jennifer saw two people carrying an old woman away. "Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them," Jennifer said. "Be careful!" Jennifer heard The Doctor's say.

Jennifer ran after the two people who were putting the old woman in a carriage. "What're you doing?!" Jennifer asked. "Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary," The woman who was at the carriage said. Jennifer touched the old lady. "She's cold. She's dead. Oh, my God, what'd you do to her?" Jennifer asked.

A man sneaks up behind Jennifer and puts a pad of cloth over her mouth. Jennifer was struggling to get free. Then Jennifer passed out. "What did you do that for?" The woman asked. "She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse," The man said. Jennifer was put into the carriage.

... ...

Jennifer was taken to a house and was carried and put on to a table. As soon as the man and the woman left her alone, Jennifer woke up. Jennifer heard a groaning sound and whipped her head around. She saw the gas from before going into a dead body. "Are you all right?" She asked. The body got out of the coffin. Jennifer got off of the table and went for the door. It was locked. The body of the old woman had set up. Jennifer grabbed a vase and through it at the dead man. She tried opening the door. "Let me out! Open the door!" She yelled.

The bodies were getting closer to her and she kept banging on the door. The man's body grabbed her. The Doctor kicked and open the door and entered the room. "I think this is mine," The Doctor said. He tugged the arm off of Jennifer and pulled her away. "It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence," A man said. "No, we're not. The dead are walking," The Doctor said. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "Hi," He said with a smile. "Hi. Who's your friend?" Jennifer asked. "Charles Dickens," The Doctor replied. "Okay," Jennifer said. "My name's The Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor began talking to the bodies. "Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us," The gas said through the man's body. The gas left both bodies. The bodies fell to the ground.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man," Jennifer said. "I won't be spoken to like this," The old man, Mr. Sneed said. "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" Jennifer yelled. "It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, um, the dear departed started getting restless," Mr. Sneed said. "Tommyrot," Charles said. "You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps," Mr. Sneed said.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned," Mr. Sneed said. "Morbid fancy," Charles said. "Oh, Charles, you were there," The Doctor said. "I saw nothing but an illusion," Charles said. "If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," The Doctor snapped.

"What about the gas?" The Doctor asked. "That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that," Mr. Sneed said. "Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through," The Doctor said. "What's the rift?" Jennifer asked. "A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time," The Doctor explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine," Mr. Sneed explained.

... ...

Jennifer was in a room with Gwyneth. Gwyneth lights the gas lamp and Jennifer started the washing up. "Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right," Gwyneth said. "Don't be silly. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?" Jennifer asked. "Eight pound a year, miss," Gwyneth said. "How much?" Jennifer asked. "I know. I would've been happy with six," Gwyneth said. "Did you go to school?" Jennifer asked. "Of course I did. I went every Sunday, nice and proper," Gwyneth replied. "You went to school once a week?" Jennifer asked. "We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second," Gwyneth said. "Me too," Jennifer said with a smile. Gwyneth smiled back. And they giggled a little.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own," Gwyneth said. "I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my sister, Rose. We used to go and look at boys," Jennifer said. "Well, I don't know much about that, miss," Gwyneth said. "Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same," Jennifer said with a smirk. "I don't think so, miss," Gwyneth said. "Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone," Jennifer said.

Gwyneth looked at Jennifer and smiled shyly. "I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him," Gwyneth said. Jennifer smiled. "Well why don't you ask him out. Give him a cup of something, that's a start," Jennifer said. Gwyneth smiled. "I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing," Gwyneth said. Jennifer smiled. "Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed," Jennifer said. "Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mom and dad to the flu when I was twelve," Gwyneth said. "I'm sorry," Jennifer said softly.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss," Gwyneth said. Jennifer smiled a little. "Maybe. Who told you he was dead?" Jennifer asked. "It must have been The Doctor," Gwyneth said. "My father died years back," Jennifer said. "But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever," Gwyneth said. "I suppose so. How do you know all this?" Jennifer asked. "Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants," Gwyneth said. "No, no servants where I'm from," Jennifer said.

"And you've come such a long way," Gwyneth said. "What makes you think so?" Jennifer asked. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf," Gwyneth said. She took a step back so did Jennifer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss," Gwyneth said. "It's all right," Jennifer said as she put her hand on Gwyneth's shoulder.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mom said I had the sight. She told me to hide it," Gwyneth said. "But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctor said. "All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head," Gwyneth said. "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key," The Doctor said. "I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts," Gwyneth said. "Well, that should help. You can show us what to do," The Doctor said. "What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked. "We're going to have a séance," The Doctor said.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands," Gwyneth said. "I can't take part in this," Charles said. "Humbug? Come on, open mind," The Doctor said. "This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing," Charles said. "Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium," The Doctor said as he smiled at Jennifer. "I can't believe you just said that," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Come on, we might need you," The Doctor said. He was about to walk away until Jennifer let go off The Doctor's hand and pulled Charles down to the chair between her and Gwyneth. "Please," Jennifer asked. "Oh, alright but only because the lovely miss asked me to," Charles said. "Thank you," Jennifer said. She sat back down and The Doctor grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. The Doctor smile back. Then he looked at Charles. "Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out," The Doctor said. "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden," Gwyneth said. The whispering started. "Can you hear that?" Jennifer asked. "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly," Charles said. "I see them. I feel them," Gwyneth said.

They all looked up and saw the gas. "What's it saying?" Jennifer asked. "They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through," The Doctor said. "I can't," Gwyneth said. "He's right Gwyneth. Just believe it. We have faith in you," Jennifer said. She felt The Doctor grip her hand meaning that she had said the right thing. "Make the link," The Doctor said. "Yes," Gwyneth said. A figure of a woman appeared behind Gwyneth. "Great God! Spirits from the other side," Mr. Sneed said. "The other side of the universe," The Doctor said. "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us," The spirit said. "What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge," The Gelth said. "What for?" The Doctor asked. "We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction," The Gelth said. "Why, what happened?" The Doctor asked. "Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came," The Gelth said. "War? What war?" Charles asked. "The Time War. The whole universe convulsed," The Gelth said. Jennifer looked at The Doctor who looked back at her. "The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state," The Gelth said. "So that's why you need the corpses," The Doctor said. "We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us," The Gelth said.

"But we can't," Jennifer said. "Why not?" The Doctor asked. "It's not-" Jennifer said. "Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives," The Doctor interrupted. "Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth," The Gelth said. The Gelth disappeared and Gwyneth dropped to the table. "Gwyneth?" Jennifer called and she walked over to her and tried to wake her up.

... ...

Jennifer was patting Gwyneth with a wet cloth. Gwyneth eventually woke up. "It's all right. Just sleep," Jennifer said softly. "But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth asked. "They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival," The Doctor said. "I told you leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles," Jennifer said. The Doctor sighed. "Drink this," Jennifer said to Gwyneth as she handed her glass of water. "What did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Mr. Sneed said. "Aliens," The Doctor said. "Like foreigners, you mean?" Mr. Sneed asked.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there," The Doctor said. "Brecon?" Mr. Sneed asked. "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes," The Doctor said. "Which is why they need the girl," Charles said. "They're not having her," Jennifer said. "But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through," The Doctor said. "Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers," Charles said. "Good system. It might work," The Doctor said.

Jennifer got up and walked over to The Doctor. "You can't let them run around inside of dead people," Jennifer said. "Why not? It's like recycling," The Doctor said. "Seriously, you can't," Jennifer said. "Seriously, I can," The Doctor retorted back. "It's wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them, even in death," Jennifer said. "Do you carry a donor card?" The Doctor asked. "That's different. That's-" Jennifer said. "It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying," The Doctor said.

"I don't care. They're not using her," Jennifer said. "Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asked. "You don't understand," Jennifer said. "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid," Gwyneth said. "That's not true," Jennifer said softly. "Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwyneth asked. The Doctor looked at Jennifer for a few seconds but she didn't looked at him. "You don't have to do anything," The Doctor said to Gwyneth. "They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mom on a holy mission. So tell me," Gwyneth said.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" The Doctor asked. "That would be the morgue," Mr. Sneed said.

... ...

A cold basement where the recently departed lie under white sheets. "Talk about Bleak House," The Doctor said. "The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869," Jennifer said. "Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that," The Doctor said as he snapped his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing," The Doctor said. "Doctor, I think the room is getting colder," Charles said. "Here they come," Jennifer said.

A Gelth comes out of a gas lamp by the door and stands under a stone archway. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him," The Gelth said. "Promise you won't hurt her," Jennifer demanded. "Hurry, please, so little time. Pity the Gelth," The Gelth said. "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right," The Doctor said. "My angels. I can help them live," Gwyneth said. "Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked. "Here, beneath the arch," The Gelth said. Gwyneth walked to it. Jennifer followed her. "You don't have to do this," Jennifer said. "My angels," Gwyneth said as she touched Jennifer's cheek. The Doctor pulled Jennifer back.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through," The Gelth said. "Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls," Gwyneth said. "It is begun. The bridge is made," The Gelth said. Gwyneth opened her mouth and more spirits came. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend," The Gelth said. It became more demonic. "The Gelth will come through in force," The Gelth said. "You said that you were few in number," Charles said. "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses," The Gelth said. Each spirit entered a corpse. The corpses got up. "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone," Mr. Sneed said.

A body came up behind Mr. Sneed. "Mr. Sneed, get back!" Jennifer yelled. The body grabbed Mr. Sneed and snapped his neck. A spirit of The Gelth had entered Mr. Sneed. "I think it's gone a little bit wrong," The Doctor said. "I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us," The Gelt said through Mr. Sneed. "No," Charles said. "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead," The Gelth said. "Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" The Doctor demanded. "Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth," The Gelth said. "I can't. I'm sorry," Charles said. The Doctor pulled Jennifer into a dungeon door. The bodies came towards the door. "Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth," The Gelth said. "I trusted you. I pitied you," The Doctor said. "We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh," The Gelth said. "Not while I'm alive," The Doctor said. "Then live no more," The Gelth said.

Jennifer was scared. She grabbed onto The Doctor, who then held onto her. "But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor looked at her. "I'm sorry," The Doctor said. "But it's 1869. How can I die now?" Jennifer asked with tears in her eyes. "Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here," The Doctor said. "It's not your fault. I wanted to come," Jennifer said. "What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff," The Doctor said. "It's not just dying. We'll become one of them. We'll go down fighting, yeah," Jennifer said. "Yeah," The Doctor said. "Together?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," The Doctor said.

Jennifer and The Doctor linked hands. "I'm glad I met you," The Doctor with a smile. "Me too," Jennifer said with a smile. "One more thing before we risk our lives," The Doctor said. "What's that?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor began to lean in but was interrupted by Charles. "Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" He yelled. "What're you doing?" The Doctor asked. "Turn it all on. Flood the place," Charles said. "Brilliant. Gas," The Doctor said. "What, so we choke to death instead?" Jennifer asked. "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous," Charles said. "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound," The Doctor said.

The bodies started walking towards Charles but then all of the spirits started exiting the bodies. The Doctor opened the dungeon door and stepped out. Jennifer followed. "Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels," The Doctor said. "Liars?" Gwyneth asked. "Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back," The Doctor said. "They're too strong," Gwyneth said. "Remember that world you saw? JJ's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift," The Doctor said. "I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out," Gwyneth said. She pulled out something from her pocket. "You can't," Jennifer said. "JJ. Get out. Please. I won't leave her while she's still in danger," The Doctor said. Jennifer nodded and ran off with Charles.

Jennifer followed Charles as they ran off to safety. Jennifer occasionally looked back watching for The Doctor. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the house. The Doctor stood up and Jennifer looked at him. "She didn't make it," Jennifer said sadly. "I'm sorry. She closed the rift," The Doctor said. "At such a cost. The poor child," Charles said. "I did try, JJ, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes," The Doctor said. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch," The Doctor said. "But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?" Jennifer asked. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor," Charles said. "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know," Jennifer said.

The Doctor and Jennifer went back to the TARDIS while Charles followed. "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, shed. Won't be long," The Doctor said. "What are you going to do now?" Jennifer asked. "I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital," Charles said. "You've cheered up," The Doctor said. "Exceedingly. This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them," Charles said. "And that's wise?" Jennifer asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth," Charles said. "Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic," The Doctor said. "Bye then, and thank you," Jennifer said. Jennifer kissed Charles on the cheek. "My dear, how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Charles asked. "You'll see. In the shed," The Doctor said. "Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" Charles asked. "Just a friend passing through," The Doctor replied.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" Charles asked. The Doctor smiled. "Oh, yes," The Doctor said. "For how long?" Charles asked. "Forever," The Doctor said. Charles nodded on response. "Right. Shed. Come on, JJ," The Doctor said. "In the box? Both of you?" Charles asked. "Down boy. See ya," The Doctor said.

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS followed by Jennifer. "Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Jennifer asked. "In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story," The Doctor said. "He was so nice," Jennifer said. "But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise," The Doctor said. With that the TARDIS left.


	4. Ch 4 - Aliens of London

The Doctor took Jennifer home. Back to London. Jennifer looked around. "How long have I been gone?" Jennifer asked. "About 12 hours," The Doctor said. Jennifer chuckled a bit. "Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mom and Rose," Jennifer said. "What're you going to tell them?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. I've been to the year five billion and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" Jennifer said. The Doctor smiled. "I'll just tell them I spent the night at friend. See you later and don't you disappear please," Jennifer said.

Jennifer went into the building and ran up the stirs to her apartment. "I'm back! I was with a friend for the night," Jennifer said. She see Rose and Jackie. They looked at her in shock. "Um ... Everything is all right?" Jennifer asked. "It's you. Oh, my God," Jackie said. She hugged Jennifer. "I was so worried," Jackie said. She let go of her daughter and Rose engulfed her little sister with a hug.

Jennifer looked at the table and noticed missing flyers. Was she really gone for that long? Then The Doctor ran in, which caused Rose to let go of Jennifer. "It's not 12 hours, it's 12 months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry," The Doctor said. Rose was looking confused as Jackie. "JJ, who is this?" Rose asked. "Um. This is my friend The Doctor. Doctor this is my best friend and sister, Rose and this is my mom, Jackie," Jennifer explained.

... ...

"The hours we sat here, days and weeks and months. Rose and I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell us. That's all she says. Travelling," Jackie said. "That's what I was doing," Jennifer said. "When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another," Jackie said. "I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot," Jennifer said as Rose sat down beside Jennifer and put an arm around her. "What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And we am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell us where you've been?" Jackie asked. "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of employed Jennifer as my companion," The Doctor said. "When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The police officer asked.

Rose's eyes wide at Jennifer, who just shook her head at her. "No," The Doctor and Jennifer said at the same time. "Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth!" Jackie yelled. "How old are you Doctor? 40? 45?" Rose asked. "What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Jackie snapped at The Doctor. Rose looked at her little sister and see she was afraid of their mother's yelling. Rose squeezed a little Jennifer's shoulder, as she always does when she's scared. "I am a Doctor," The Doctor said. "Prove it. Stitch this," Jackie said and she slapped him across the face.

In the kitchen, Jackie, Rose and Jennifer are talking. "Did you think about us at all?" Rose asked. "I did. All the time," Jennifer said. "One phone call. Just to know that you were alive," Jackie said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am," Jennifer said. "Do you know what terrifies us is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Jennifer? What can be so bad that you can't tell us, sweetheart? Where were you?" Jackie asked. Jennifer had tears in her eyes. She hugged her mom and sister and they hugged back.

... ...

Jennifer was with The Doctor in the roof. "I can't tell them. I can't even begin. They never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?" Jennifer asked. "Middling," The Doctor said. "You're so useless," Jennifer said. "If it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. I can't do that to them again," Jennifer said. "Well, they's not coming with us," The Doctor said. Jennifer chuckled. "I don't do families," The Doctor said. "My mom slapped you," Jennifer said with a smirk. "900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother," The Doctor said. "Your face," Jennifer said. "It hurt!" The Doctor said as he touched his face.

"What do you mean when you say 900 years?" Jennifer asked. "That's my age," The Doctor said. "You're 900 years old?" Jennifer asked in a tone of disbelief. "Yeah," The Doctor said. "Rose was right to ask. It's a hell of an age gap," Jennifer said. Jennifer took a few steps forward. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist," Jennifer said.

There was a loud honk and both The Doctor and Jennifer turned around. There was a giant spaceship above their heads. They just witnessed it hit Big Ben. "Oh, that's just not fair," Jennifer said. The Doctor laughed and grabbed Jennifer's hand. They began running.

They ran to the street but unfortunately it was blocked off. "It's blocked off," The Doctor said. "We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down," Jennifer said. "I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic," The Doctor said with a smile. "Did you know this was going to happen?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope," The Doctor said. "Do you reconise the ship?" Jennifer asked. "Nope," The Doctor said. "Do you know why it crashed?" Jennifer asked. "Nope," The Doctor said. "I'm so glad I've got you," Jennifer said sarcastically. "You are. This is what I travel for, JJ. To see history happening right in front of us," The Doctor said.

"Let's go and see it. Screw the traffic. We've got the TARDIS," Jennifer said. "Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top," The Doctor said. "But yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice," Jennifer said. "You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The TARDIS stays where it is," The Doctor said. "So history's happening and we're stuck here," Jennifer said. "Yes, we are," The Doctor said. "You know, we could always do what everybody else does," Jennifer suggested. The Doctor looked at her. "Watch it on TV," Jennifer said.

... ...

The Doctor and Jennifer went home to watch the news about Big Ben being destroyed by the spaceship. Jackie walked in with a cup of tea for Jennifer and Rose. The living room became full of family. Rose was sitting at Jennifer's feet. "I can't believe that an actual alien ship," Rose whispered to Jennifer. "Trust me. I've seen weirder things," Jennifer said. Rose looked at her sister and Jennifer smiled.

... ...

It got late and The Doctor walked out. Jennifer followed. "Where do you think you're going?" Jennifer asked. "Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all," The Doctor said. "Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering," Jennifer said. "Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect," The Doctor said. "So? What does it matter?" Jennifer asked. "Maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mom and sister," The Doctor said.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor started feeling for his pockets. When he found it, he reached in and grabbed a set of keys. "Tell you what. TARDIS key. It's about time you had one," The Doctor said. He gave Jennifer the key. "See you later," The Doctor said. The Doctor walked off and Jennifer went back inside.

Jennifer was tossing her key in her hand. "So JJ, tell me. Who exactly this Doctor?" Rose asked. "Well-" Jennifer was cut off by the door being opened. It was Jennifer's boyfriend Mickey. Jennifer sat up from the couch. "I was going to come and see you," Jennifer said. "Someone owes Mickey an apology," A family member said. Jennifer was about to say it but cut off. "Not you," Rose said softly. Jennifer and the family looked at Jackie. "It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" Jackie said. Mickey walked into the kitchen and Jennifer followed.

"You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence. Course, there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you," Mickey said. "I didn't think I'd be gone so long," Jennifer said. "And I waited for you, JJ. 12 months, waiting for you and The Doctor to come back," Mickey said.

Jackie and Rose walked in the kitchen. "You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me, or Rose?" Jackie asked. "Yeah," Mickey said as he shuts the serving hatch and the door. "Yeah. Why not, JJ? Huh? How could I tell them where you went?" Mickey asked. "Tell us now," Jackie said. "I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away," Mickey said. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be," Mickey said. "Rose, come with me," Jennifer asked as she ran to the door. Rose began to follow as did Mickey.

Mickey led Jennifer and Rose to The Doctor had disappeared from. Rose had the most confused look on her face. "So what exactly was here? A blue box?" Rose asked. "It was a time machine. It's called the TARDIS," Jennifer explained. "Okay then. That doesn't sound crazy at all," Rose said sarcastically. Jennifer sighed. "You just saw him leave?" Jennifer asked Mickey. "Yep. The box faded away. He's dumped you Jennifer. Sailed off into space. How does it feel? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it," Mickey said. "He would've told me he was leaving," Jennifer said. She a little disappointed. "What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" Jackie's voice asked. "He's vamoosed," Mickey said. "He's not, because he gave me this. He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better than that. He's much more important than," Jennifer explained.

The key started to glow. Jennifer heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS. "Mom, please go inside," Jennifer said. Jackie just stood there. "Rose, please go inside," Jennifer said. "I'm staying here," Rose said. Jennifer sighed and then nodded. The TARDIS appeared. Jackie and Rose went wide eyes. "How'd you do that?" Jackie asked her younger daughter. Jennifer walked towards the TARDIS. She unlocked the door and walked in. The Doctor was standing at the console.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look," The Doctor said. "My mom and sister are here," Jennifer said. Jackie, Rose and Mickey walked in. "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic," The Doctor said. "You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you," Mickey said. "You see what I mean? Domestic," The Doctor said. "I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey said. "Ricky," The Doctor said. "It's Mickey," Mickey said. "No, it's Ricky," The Doctor said. "I think I know my own name," Mickey said. "You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor asked.

Jackie was heading for the door, but Rose stayed put. "Mom," Jennifer called as Jackie walked out. "Rose, please keep an eye on these two," Jennifer asked. Rose nodded in response. Jennifer followed her mom. "Mom, it's not like that," Jennifer said, Jackie ran up to the apartment. Jennifer sighed and went back into the TARDIS. "That was a real spaceship?" Jennifer asked. "Yep," The Doctor said. "So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Jennifer asked. "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey said. "Good point. So, what're they up to?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer, Mickey and The Doctor looked at the screen. Rose slowly walked up to Jennifer and put her hand on Jennifer's. She looked at the screen.

The Doctor was below the console with Mickey. Jennifer was sitting with her sister. "So this is where you've been for the past year," Rose said. Jennifer nodded slowly. "You weren't scared, were you," Rose asked, worried. "Not really," Jennifer said. Rose smiled. "You could come with us. It's loads of fun," Jennifer said. Rose smiled again. "I'd like that," Rose said. Jennifer smiled back. Mickey walked over to the two girls.

Rose got up to let them to talk and walked over to The Doctor. "Some friend you've got," Mickey said. "He's winding you up. And you know I am sorry," Jennifer said. "It's Okay," Mickey said. "I am, though," Jennifer said. "Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year," Mickey said. "It's only been a few days for me. I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left," Jennifer said. "Not enough time to miss me, then?" Mickey asked. "I did miss you," Jennifer said. "I missed you," Mickey said.

Jennifer did miss him but not as much as she should. Not as much as she missed her mom and Rose. "So, um, in 12 months, have you been seeing anyone else?" Jennifer asked. "No. Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you," Mickey said. Jennifer nodded slowly. "So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?" Mickey asked. Jennifer bit her lip as Mickey was leaning in to kiss her. There was a faint shocking sound. "Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back 12 hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked over to Rose and The Doctor to watch the screen with them. There was a moving dot.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See?" The Doctor said. The dot moved back again. "The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed," The Doctor said. "What does that mean?" Jennifer asked. "It came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" The Doctor said.

... ...

The Doctor kept flipping through news channels. "How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked. "All the basic packages," The Doctor said. "You get sports channels?" Mickey asked. "Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that one," The Doctor said motioning towards the screen. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people," The Doctor said. "How do you know them?" Jennifer asked. "He's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead," Mickey said. "That's nice. Good boy, Ricky," The Doctor said.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked. "They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. We're going undercover. And um, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight," The Doctor said as he began pressing buttons and switches on the console. "Ricky, you've got a car, you can do some driving," The Doctor said. "Where to?" Mickey asked. "The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship," The Doctor said. The four of them walked out of the TARDIS.

There was a helicopter in the air. "Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads," A man voice called. There were police cars and army vehicles surrounding them. Mickey started running away. Rose stayed. "Rose, you have to go," Jennifer said. "No I'm not going," Rose said. "Go," Jennifer said. Rose followed Mickey. Jackie ran out to see Jennifer but the army people wouldn't let her through. "Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest," The man called. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand and they put their arms up. "Take me to your leader," The Doctor said.

Jennifer and The Doctor stepped into the police car. "This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago," Jennifer said. "We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," The Doctor. "Where to?" Jennifer asked. "Where'd you think? Downing Street," The Doctor said with a smile. "You're kidding," Jennifer said. "I'm not," The Doctor said. "10 Downing Street?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor nodded. "That's the one," He said. "Why?" Jennifer asked. "I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, um, noticed," The Doctor said.

"Now they need you," Jennifer said. "Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asked. "Patrick Moore," Jennifer said. "Better then him," The Doctor said. "Don't you just love it," Jennifer said with a smile. "I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" The Doctor asked. "How should I know? I missed a year," Jennifer said.

... ...

The car pulled up. The Doctor and Jennifer walked out. There were a whole bunch of people with cameras. The Doctor started walking and Jennifer followed. They waited and a man walked in carrying ID cards. He handed one to The Doctor. "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance," The man said. "I don't go anywhere without her," The Doctor said. "You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside," The man said. "She's staying with me," The Doctor said. "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact," The man said. "It's all right. You go," Jennifer said. "Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" A woman asked.

The man and The woman had a small argue. "You sure?" The Doctor asked Jennifer. Jennifer nodded. "Don't get in any trouble," The Doctor said. Jennifer nodded again and The Doctor walked in the room. The man walked back to Jennifer. "I'm going to have to leave you with security," The man said. "It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use," The woman said.

"Walk with me. Just keep walking," The woman said. Jennifer started walking with the woman. "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North," The woman, Harriet said. "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" Harriet asked Jennifer. "Why do you want to know?" Jennifer asked. Harriet started crying and Jennifer touched her arms.

Harriet and Jennifer were in the Cabinet room. "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside," Harriet said. "It's all right. I believe you. It's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it," Jennifer said. She began looking around the room. She opened a cabined and a man's body falls out. "Oh, my God. Is that the-" Jennifer cut off by the man from before walked in. "Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" He stooped talk at he noticed the body. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister," The man said.

A woman walking into the room. "Has someone been naughty?" The woman asked. "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away," The man said. "And who told you that, hmm? Me," The woman said. The woman touched her forehead. She started to unzip her forehead and pulled the skin off of her body. There was weird green looking alien underneath. "We are the Slitheen," The alien said. The Slitheen picked the man up. _Where's The Doctor when you need him_ Jennifer thought.


	5. Ch 5 - World War Three

The Slitheen was looked as if has been electrocuted. _Must be work of The Doctor_ Jennifer thought. Jennifer grabbed Harriet's arm and made their way to the door. They kept running as far away from the room as possible. "No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them," Harriet said. She ran off and Jennifer followed her.

The Slitheen came out of the room and Harriet and Jennifer ran back the other way. They just kept on running. Where are you Doctor Jennifer thought as she and Harriet kept on running. They made their way into the room. "Let's just hide in here," Jennifer said. She hid behind a couch.

The Slitheen entered the room Jennifer and Harriet were hiding in. "Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips," The Slitheen sang. Jennifer quietly got up and hid in the curtain. More Slitheens entered. "My brothers," The female Slitheen said. "Happy hunting?" One Slitheen asked. "It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink," The female Slitheen said. "Sweat and fear," The male Slitheen said. "I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones," The other male Slitheen said. "And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps," The female Slitheen said as she walked closer to the curtain.

The female Slitheen pushed the curtain open to reveal Jennifer. Jennifer screamed. "No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet said as she popped out. The Slitheens looked at her and The Doctor came in with a fire extinguisher. "Out, with me," The Doctor said as he sprays the male Slitheen. Jennifer pulled down the curtain down over The female Slitheen. Jennifer and Harriet run to The Doctor. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked Harriet. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," Harriet said. "Nice to meet you," The Doctor said. "Likewise," Harriet said. The Doctor sprays The Slitheens again. Jennifer opened the door and her, The Doctor and Harriet ran out.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room," The Doctor said as they run. "The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens," Harriet said. "Harriet Jones, I like you," The Doctor said. "And I like you too," Harriet said. As they kept running, The Slitheens began to chase them.

They reached a door and The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He used it to unlock the door. When it was unlocked, they ran inside. The Slitheens were in front of the door. The Doctor picked up a bottle filled with liquid. He pointed his Sonic at it. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Poof, we all go up. So back off," The Doctor said. The Slitheens took a step back.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked. "They're aliens," Harriet said. "Yes. I got that, thanks," The Doctor said. "Who are you, if not human?" The one male Slitheen asked. "Who's not human?" Harriet asked. "He's not human," Jennifer said motioning towards The Doctor. "He's not human?" Harriet repeated. "Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked. "Sorry," Harriet said. "So, what's the plan?" The Doctor asked The Slitheens. "But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet whispered to Jennifer. "Lots of planets have a north," Jennifer whispered back. "I said hush," The Doctor said. The Doctor held up the alcohol and the Sonic.

"Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?" The Doctor asked. "Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" The Slitheen asked. "Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor asked. "The Slitheen race?" The Slitheen asked. "Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service," The second Slitheen said. "So, you're family," The Doctor said. "A family business," Jocrassa said. "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor asked.

"Aaahhh, excuse me, your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" Jocrassa asked. "Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked. "You're making it up," Jocrassa said. "Ah, well. Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it," The Doctor said as he moved the alcohol to Harriet's direction. "You pass it to the left first," Harriet said. "Sorry," The Doctor sad and gave it to Jennifer. "Thanks," Jennifer said. "Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter," Jocrassa said. The Slitheens started to approach slowly and Jennifer, The Doctor and Harriet take steps back. "Don't you think we should run?" Jennifer asked.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson," The Doctor said. He pressed a button, causing steel doors to close. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in," The Doctor said. "And how do we get out?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor nodded. "Ah," The Doctor said.

... ...

The Doctor dragged the man's body from before into a small store room, where the late Anthony Blair is also laid out. "What was his name?" The Doctor asked. "Who?" Harriet asked. "This one. The secretary or whatever he was called," The Doctor said. "I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name," Harriet said sadly. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" The Doctor asked. "No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Jennifer asked. "He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans," The Doctor explained.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?" Jennifer asked. "That's the device around their necks Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange," The Doctor said. "Wish I had a something like that," Jennifer said to herself. "Excuse me. This is not the time for making jokes," Harriet said. "Sorry. Happens a lot when you travel with him," Jennifer said. "That's a strange friendship," Harriet said. "Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked. "Hardly," Harriet said. "Rings a bell. Harriet Jones," The Doctor said.

... ...

The Doctor continued scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs," Harriet said. "Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Jennifer suggested. "You're a very violent young woman," Harriet said. "I'm serious," Jennifer said. "Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations," Harriet said. "Say that again," The Doctor said. "What, about the codes?" Harriet asked. "Anything. All of it," The Doctor said. "Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN," Harriet said.

"That's never stopped anyone," Jennifer said. "Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?" Harriet asked. "Everything's important," The Doctor said. "If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal," Harriet said. "What do they want, though?" Jennifer asked. "Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset," The Doctor said. "Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked. "You're very good at this," The Doctor said. "Thank you," Harriet said with a smile. "Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" The Doctor asked.

There was a beeping sound. Jennifer reached into her pocket. "That's me," Jennifer said. "But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked. "He fixed it. I've got a super phone," Jennifer said. "Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts," Harriet said to The Doctor. "Dead downstairs, yeah," The Doctor said. "It's Mickey," Jennifer said. "Tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy," The Doctor said. "He's not so stupid after all," Jennifer said. She handed The Doctor her phone. It was a photo of a Slitheen.

"It's not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us," Mickey said. "I could've died," Jackie said. "Is she all right? Is Rose okay too?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's phone. "Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer," The Doctor said. "It's Mickey, and why should I?" Mickey asked. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, um, I need you," The Doctor said.

The Doctor put the phone into the conference phone speaker. "Say again," The Doctor said. "It's asking for the password," Mickey said. "Buffalo. Two Fs, one L," The Doctor said. "So, what's that website?" Rose asked. "All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years they just kept us in the dark," Mickey said. "Mickey, you were born in the dark," The Doctor said. "Oh, leave him alone," Jennifer said. "Thank you. Password again," Mickey said. "Just repeat it every time," The Doctor said.

The Doctor walked away from the phone. "Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" The Doctor asked. "You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet said. "That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London," The Doctor said. "The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on the level," Jennifer said. "Oh, listen to her," Jackie said through the phone. "At least I'm trying," Jennifer said. "Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my younger daughter disappear off the face of the Earth," Jackie said. "I told you what happened," Jennifer said.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?" Jackie asked. "I'm fine," Jennifer said softly. "Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Jackie asked. The Doctor looked at Jennifer.

"We're in," Mickey said. "On the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that," The Doctor said. "What is it?" Mickey asked. "The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying," The Doctor said.

"It's some sort of message," The Doctor said. "What's it say?" Jennifer asked. "Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating," The Doctor said. There was a sound coming from the other line. It the doorbell for the apartment. "Hush," The Doctor said. "That's not me," Mickey said. "I will go see who is that," Jackie said.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor asked. "They've found us," Mickey said. "Mickey, I need that signal," The Doctor said. "Never mind the signal, get out! All three of you just get out," Jennifer said. "We can't. It's by the front door," Rose said through the phone. "It's unmasking. It's going to kill us," Rose said.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something," Harriet said. "I'm trying," The Doctor said. The noises through the phone were worrying Jennifer. "That's my mother and my sister," Jennifer said. "Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor said. They're green, good sense of smell. they can smell adrenalin," Jennifer said. "The pig technology," Harriet said. "The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine, They hunt like it's a ritual," Jennifer said. "All that narrows it down," The Doctor said.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, um," Harriet said. "Bad breath," Jennifer finished. "That's it," Harriet said. "Calcium decay. Now, that narrows it down," The Doctor said. "We're getting there," Jennifer said. "Too late," Rose said through the phone.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor said. "Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter," Mickey said. "We're on speaker phone," Rose said.

There was a shrieking sound. "Get into the kitchen," The Doctor said. "In the kitchen," Rose said. There was a sound of banging on the door. "Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar," The Doctor said. "Vinegar," Rose repeated. "Check by the sink, middle shelf," Jennifer said.

They could hear Rose mixing things. Next thing there was the sound of gas being released and then the sound of the Slitheen exploding. "It's dead and slimy," Rose said. "Glad your safe now," Jennifer said with a smile.

... ...

"Listen to this," Mickey said. ' _Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds_.' "What?" The Doctor asked confused. ' _Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war_.'

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it," The Doctor said. "Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked. "They did last time," Jennifer said. "That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out," The Doctor said. "They release the defence code," Jennifer said. "And the Slitheen go nuclear," The Doctor said. "But why?" Harriet asked.

The Doctor opened the doors. "You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets destroyed," The Doctor said. "And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away," A Slitheen dressed in a woman's skin, Margaret said. "But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked. "Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert," The Doctor said. "The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel," Margaret said.

"At the cost of five billion lives," The Doctor said. "Bargain," Margaret said. "I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you," The Doctor said. The Slitheens laughed. "You? Trapped in your box?" Margaret asked. "Yes. Me," The Doctor said. The Doctor closed the doors again.

... ...

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do," Jackie said. "If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," Harriet said. "Mickey, Rose, any luck?" Jennifer asked. "There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail," Mickey said. Jennifer put her hand on her forehead. "If we could just get out of here," Jennifer said. "There's a way out," The Doctor said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "There's always been a way out," The Doctor said. "Then why don't we use it?" Jennifer asked. "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe," The Doctor said.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare," Jackie said. "That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies," The Doctor said. "Do it," Jennifer said. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid," Jackie said. "You think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will," The Doctor said. "Then what're you waiting for?" Jennifer asked. "I could save the world but lose you," The Doctor said. Jennifer and The Doctor just looked at each other.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine," Harriet said. "Who the hell are you?" Rose snapped. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it," Harriet said. The Doctor smiled at Jennifer.

"How do we get out?" Jennifer asked. "We don't. We stay here. Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything," The Doctor said. "We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth," Mickey said. "Right, we need to select a missile," The Doctor said. "We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes," Mickey said. "We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" The Doctor asked. "Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A," Mickey said. "That's the one. Select. You ready for this?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Mickey said. "Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire," The Doctor said.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked. "Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big," The Doctor said. "All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out," Jennifer said. She opened the door. "I'm going to need some help," She said. Harriet followed Jennifer.

... ...

The missile was getting closer. The Doctor, Jennifer and Harriet hid in a room. "It was nice knowing you both," Harriet said. They all grabbed hands. The room started shaking which meant the missile hit. It started tumbling and turning. When it was done, The Doctor opened the shelter door and they all got out. Jennifer felt relieved. "Made in Britain," Harriet said. "Oh, my God. Are you all right?" A policeman asked as he came over. "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news," Harriet said. "Yes, ma'am," The policeman said and he walked away.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister," Harriet said. "Maybe you should have a go," The Doctor suggested. "Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher," Harriet said with chuckle. "I'd vote for you," Jennifer said with a smile. "Don't be silly. I'd better go and see if I can help," Harriet said. She started walking. The Doctor and Jennifer followed. "I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age," The Doctor said as Harriet ran off, wailing her arms.

... ...

Jennifer arrived back at the apartment. Rose came running towards her sister, giving her a hug. Jennifer hugged back. "You're safe. Thank god," Rose said. Jennifer smiled. Jackie walked into the room. Rose let go of Jennifer and then Jackie rushed towards both of her daughters, engulfing them in a family hug.

... ...

"Harriet Jones. Who does she think she is? Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there. My daughter saved the world," Jackie said. "You know The Doctor helped," Jennifer said. "All right, then. Him too," Jackie said. Rose walked in the kitchen. "You've got to learn to get used to him. He's not bad," Jennifer said. "I'll have to learn seeming as you're infatuated with him," Jackie said. "I'm not," Jennifer said. "Oh sure you say that but wait. You two are going to kiss soon enough," Jackie said. Rose laughing.

Jennifer shook her head as Jackie left the room. Jennifer's phone was ringing. It was coming from the TARDIS. "Hello?" Jennifer said. "Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go," The Doctor said. "You've got a phone?" Jennifer asked. "You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up," The Doctor said. "I don't know, I man I just got home after a long day. I just don't want to leave my mom and Rose like that again," Jennifer said.

"Well, you can stay there if you want. But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice," The Doctor said. The Doctor hung up.

Jennifer didn't understand what she felt about The Doctor but now she knows; She loved him and she wanted to go with him, so that's what she was going to do.

Jennifer packed up. "Don't go, sweetheart. Please don't go," Jackie said. Jennifer turned around and looked at her sad mom. Jennifer was about to talk but then Rose came in. "Hey, what's going on?" Rose asked and she see Jennifer packed up. She looked at Jennifer. "You going with him?" Rose asked. Jennifer didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt her mom and sister. "I'm sorry," Jennifer said softly. Rose nodded. She know that Jennifer want to go.

Jennifer went to the TARDIS. Jackie and Rose followed her. Jackie was trying to convince her to sty but it wasn't working. "I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back," Jennifer said. "But it's not safe," Jackie said. "Mom, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home," Jennifer said. Jennifer turned to The Doctor. "Got enough stuff?" The Doctor asked. "First time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment," Jennifer said. She tossed her backpack to The Doctor. "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me," Jennifer said as she pointed to The Doctor. She walked over to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room," She said.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board," The Doctor said. "We'd be dead without him," Jennifer said. "My decision is final," The Doctor said. "Sorry," Jennifer said. Mickey kissed Jennifer goodbye. "Good luck," Mickey said. "You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?" Jackie asked The Doctor. "Mom, nothing will happen. It would be fine, I will come back home soon," Jennifer said. Jackie nodded and hugged her. Jennifer walked over to Rose and she hugged her sister. "Be careful," Rose said. Jennifer nodded as she let go. Jennifer followed The Doctor into the TARDIS.


	6. Ch 6 - Dalek

The TARDIS stopped in a hallway. The Doctor and Jennifer stepped out. "Why did we stop?" Jennifer asked. "Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course," The Doctor said. "Where are we?" Jennifer asked. "Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground," The Doctor said. "What year is it?" Jennifer asked. "2012," The Doctor said. "So I should be 26," Jennifer said. The Doctor turned on a light. "Wow. It's a great big museum," Jennifer said. "An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship," The Doctor said.

Jennifer noticed something familiar. "That's a bit of Slitheen. That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed," Jennifer said. "Oh, look at you," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked over to The Doctor. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. "An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old," The Doctor said. "Is that where the signal's coming from?" Jennifer asked. "No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help," The Doctor said. The alarm went off. Jennifer and The Doctor were surrounded by guards. "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A," Jennifer said.

A woman named Diana Goddard led The Doctor and Jennifer to a room. There was a young man and an older man. The older man was holding something. "I really wouldn't hold it like that," The Doctor said. "Shut it," Diana said. "Really, though, that's wrong," The Doctor said. "Is it dangerous?" The younger man asked. "No, it just looks silly," The Doctor said. Jennifer chuckled. The older man stood up and gave The Doctor the item.

"You just need to be," The Doctor said. He strokes the item and it makes a note. "Delicate," The Doctor said. He plays several different notes. "It's a musical instrument," The older man said. "And it's a long way from home," The Doctor said. "Here, let me," The older man said and grabbed the instrument. He touch is harsher. Not nice sounds are produced. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision," The Doctor said. The older man made a sound. "Very good. Quite the expert," The Doctor said. "As are you," The older man said. He threw it onto the floor.

"Who exactly are you?" The older man asked. "I'm The Doctor. And who are you?" The Doctor asked. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake," The older man said. "Pretty much sums me up, yeah," The Doctor said. "The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's gorgeous," The older man said. He winked at Jennifer. "She's going to hit you if you keep calling her like that," Jennifer said. "She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend," The older man said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten. Mister Van Statten owns the internet," The younger man said. "No one owns the internet," Jennifer said. "And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Henry said. "So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up," The Doctor said. "And you claim greater knowledge?" Henry said. "I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am," The Doctor said. "And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Henry asked. "You tell me," The Doctor said. "The cage contains my one living specimen," Henry said.

"And what's that?" The Doctor asked. "Like you don't know," Henry said. "Show me," The Doctor said. "You want to see it? Fine. Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you do. But, tell me if it doesn't work out. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet," Henry said.

Jennifer followed the younger man, who she now knew as Adam, to another room. "Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?" Adam said. He held up an object. Jennifer walked closer to him. "Um, a lump of metal," Jennifer said. "Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist," Adam said. "That's amazing," Jennifer said.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life," Adam said. "I bet. So you just sit here and catalogue it?" Jennifer asked. "Best job in the world," Adam said. "It nicer if you could get out there. Travelling amongst the stars," Jennifer said. "Yeah. Better then anything but I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in any lifetime," Adam said. "You never know. What about those people who said they've been in spaceships and talked to aliens?" Jennifer asked. "I don't think it matters," Adam said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, how'd you end up here?" Jennifer asked.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit," Adam replied. "Yeah, you're a genius," Jennifer said. "Sorry, but I am. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three. You should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic," Adam said. "You sound like The Doctor," Jennifer said with a smirk. "Are you and him?" Adam asked. "No, we're just friends," Jennifer replied. "Good," Adam said. "Why is it good?" Jennifer asked with a smile. "It just is," Adam said with a smile.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? No that it isn't interesting, but there's a living creature down there," Jennifer said. "I did asked, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch on the comm," Adam said. Jennifer smiled and nodded. Adam turned on the computer. "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot," Adam said.

On the screen, it showed the alien being tortured. It's robotic voice was screaming. "It's being tortured. Where's The Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know," Adam said. "Take me down there now, please," Jennifer said.

Jennifer followed Adam downstairs. They went into the Cage. "Don't get too close," Adam said. Jennifer stared at the alien. It was some kind of machine. Jennifer walked closer to it. "Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Jennifer Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called The Doctor. What's your name?" Jennifer asked. "Yes," The machine said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" The machine asked. "No," Jennifer said. "I am dying," The machine said. "We can help," Jennifer said. "I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid," The machine said. "Isn't there anything I can do?" Jennifer asked softly. "My race is dead, and I shall die alone," The machine said.

Jennifer touched The machine head. "JJ, no!" Adam said. Jennifer released her hand and there was a golden hand print. "Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" The machine said. It broke through it's chains. "What the hell have you done?" Simmons, the man who was torturing The machine, said. The machine raised whet looked like a plunger. "What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" Simmons asked. That's exactly what The machine did. Jennifer and Adam ran out and went up to a guard. "It's killing him! Do something," Jennifer said. "Condition red! Condition red! I repeat, this is not a drill!" The guard spoke over the intercom.

"You've got to keep it in that cell," The Doctor said. "Doctor, it's all my fault," Jennifer said on the screen. "I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations," The guard said. "A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat," The Doctor said. Jennifer looked at the door, waiting for the Dalek to come out. Two guards had raised their guns. The door opened and there was the Dalek. "Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed," Henry said. "Jennifer, get out of there!" The Doctor said. "De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" The guard said. "You, with me," The female guard said. Jennifer started running with Adam and the female guard.

Jennifer, Adam and the guard run in the incoming phalanx of guards. "Civilians! Let them through!" The guard said. Jennifer, Adam and the female guard run through the incoming phalanx of guards.

Jennifer, Adam and the guard reached a set of stairs. "Stairs. That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck," Jennifer said. "It's coming. Get up," The guard said. They went up one set of stairs. They watched over the rail, as the Dalek entered. "Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam said. "Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" The guard said.

"Elevate," The Dalek said. It started gliding up the stairs. "Oh my God. They climb stairs," Jennifer said. " Adam, get her out of here," The guard said. "Come with us. You can't stop it," Jennifer said. "Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run," The guard said. Jennifer and Adam made they're way up the stairs. As they were running, they heard the guard scream.

Jennifer and Adam ran to a room where there were guards ready with guns. "Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!" A guard said. They ran out of the open and the Dalek followed in. The Dalek turned it's head and focused on Jennifer's face. She and Adam ran around the corner. "It was looking at me," Jennifer said. "Yeah, it wants to slaughter us," Adam said. "I know, but it was looking right at me," Jennifer said. "It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around," Adam said. "I just feel like there was something inside. Looking at me like it knows me," Jennifer said.

Jennifer and Adam were back at the stairs. Jennifer's phone was going off. She answered it. "This isn't the best time," Jennifer said. "Where are you?" The Doctor asked. "Level forty nine," Jennifer replied. "You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six," The Doctor said. "Can't you stop them from closing?" Jennifer asked. "I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run," The Doctor said. "We're nearly there. Give us two seconds," Jennifer said. She hung up. "Come on!" Adam said. They were nearly there and the door started closing. Adam made it under but Jennifer was still in the vault.

"No," She whispered with tears in her eyes. She put her forehead against the door. "Jennifer, where are you? Jennifer, did you make it?" The Doctor asked. "No, I was a bit slow," Jennifer said. The Dalek was right behind her. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And one more thing ..." Jennifer said. The Dalek got inches closer to her. "I love you," Jennifer said. "Exterminate," The Dalek said. Zap!

Jennifer opened her eyes, The Dalek shoot the door. Jennifer looked up and The Dalek was staring at her. "Go on then, kill me. Why're you doing this?" Jennifer asked. "I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose," The Dalek said. "They're all dead because of you," Jennifer said. "They are dead because of us," The Dalek said. "Now what? What're you waiting for?" Jennifer asked with fear. "I feel your fear," The Dalek said. "What do you expect?" Jennifer asked. "Daleks do not fear. Must not fear," The Dalek said. The Dalek shoot at either side of the door. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated," The Dalek said.

The Dalek faced the screen. "Open the bulkhead or Jennifer Tyler dies," The Dalek said. "You're alive," The Doctor said. "Can't get rid of me," Jennifer said. "I thought you were dead," The Doctor said. "Open the bulkhead," The Dalek said. "Don't do it," Jennifer said. "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek said. The Doctor looked at Henry. "I killed her once. I can't do it again," The Doctor said. The door opened. Jennifer and The Dalek walked through.

Jennifer and The Dalek were in the elevator. "Please don't kill them. You didn't kill me," Jennifer said. "But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" The Dalek asked.

They reached the first floor. There was Henry and Diana just outside the elevator. "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself," Jennifer said. "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked. "I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk," Henry said as he was backed up against the wall. "Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek said. "Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" Jennifer asked. The Dalek looked at Jennifer. "I want freedom," The Dalek said.

Jennifer and The Dalek began walking. The Dalek pointed it's gun at the roof and blasted open a hole. "You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again," Jennifer said. "How does it feel?" The Dalek asked. The Dalek opened up and inside was a one eyed alien with tentacles. It reached out a tentacle to feel the sunlight. Jennifer smiled a bit.

"Get out of the way," The Doctor's voice called. Jennifer just looked at The Doctor, who has a gun. "Jennifer, get out of the way now," The Doctor said. "No. I won't let you do this," Jennifer said. "That thing killed hundreds of people," The Doctor said. "It's not the one pointing the gun at me," Jennifer said. "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left," The Doctor said. "Look at it," Jennifer said. Jennifer moved a little to the side. "What's it doing?" The Doctor asked. "It's the sunlight, that's all it wants," Jennifer said.

"But it can't-" The Doctor said. "It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor put the gun down. "I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Jennifer. They're all dead," The Doctor. "Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said. "I am the last of the Daleks," The Dalek said. "You're not even that. Jennifer did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating," The Doctor said. "Into what?" The Dalek asked. "Something new. I'm sorry," The Doctor said.

"Isn't that better?" Jennifer asked. "Not for a Dalek," The Doctor said. "I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Jennifer, give me orders. Order me to die," The Dalek said. "I can't do that," Jennifer said. "This is not life. This is sickness. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek said. "Do it," Jennifer said. "Are you frightened, Jennifer Tyler?" The Dalek asked. "Yes," Jennifer said. "So am I. Exterminate," The Dalek said. The Dalek shuts its eye. Jennifer ran towards The Doctor. The Dalek closed up. The balls it had on it's lower body circled around it and creatcd a force field. It exterminated itself.

... ...

The Doctor and Jennifer were back at the museum. They were looking at the TARDIS. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing," The Doctor said. "Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Jennifer asked. "I'm the only one left. I win. How about that," The Doctor said. "The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too," Jennifer said softly. "I'd know. In here. Feels like there's no one," The Doctor said, pointing to his head. "Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere," Jennifer said with a smile. The Doctor smiled back. "Yeah," The Doctor said.

Adam came running in. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed," Adam said. "It's about time," Jennifer said. "I'll have to go back home," Adam said. "Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours," The Doctor said. "You know, Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then," The Doctor said. "He's on his own, Doctor, and he did help," Jennifer said. "He left you down there," The Doctor said. "So did you," Jennifer said. "What're you talking about? We've got to leave," Adam said. "Plus, JJ, he's a bit pretty," The Doctor said. "I haven't noticed," Jennifer said. "On your own head," The Doctor said. He opened up the TARDIS. "What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam said. The Doctor and Jennifer went into the TARDIS. "Doctor? JJ?" Adam said as he opened the door and stepped inside right before the TARDIS dematerialized.


	7. Ch 7 - The Long Game

The TARDIS materialized. The Doctor and Jennifer stepped out. "So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and um, go and try that gate over there," The Doctor said. Jennifer nodded. "Two hundred thousand?" Jennifer asked. "Two hundred thousand," The Doctor repeated. Jennifer opened the door. "Adam?" Jennifer called. Adam walked out. "Oh, my God," He said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Jennifer said with a smirk. "Where are we?" Adam asked. "Good question. Let's see. Judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. Now listen. Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on," Jennifer said. They walked over to the gate and Jennifer opened it.

They stepped up onto the step. Through the window was Earth. "I'll let The Doctor explain this one," Jennifer said. "The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle," The Doctor said. Adam fainted. "He's your boyfriend," The Doctor said. "Not anymore. And he was never really my boyfriend actually," Jennifer said.

The space station has a central hub with three wheels turning. "Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners," The Doctor said. "Out of the way!" A man called. A whole bunch of food kiosks opened. "This is fine cuisine," Jennifer said sarcastically. "My watch must be wrong. No, it's fine. It's weird," The Doctor said. "Maybe your history's not as good as you thought it was," Jennifer said. "My history's perfect," The Doctor said. "I say otherwise," Jennifer said with a smirk.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?" Adam asked. "Good question. Actually, that is a good question. Adam, me old mate, you must be starving," The Doctor said. As The Doctor was talking to Adam, Jennifer looked around the place. "JJ," The Doctor called. Jennifer walked over to them. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned a machine. The Doctor took out a card and gave it to Adam.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets," The Doctor said. "How does it work?" Adam asked. "Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it," The Doctor said. Adam began walking. "Off you go, then. Your first date," The Doctor said. He sounded jealous when he said it. "You're going to get a smack and you know, I think of you as my first date," Jennifer said. She went off with Adam.

... ...

"Try this. It's called Zaphic. It's nice, it's like a,um, Slush Puppy," Jennifer said. "What flavour?" Adam asked. Jennifer took a sip. "Sort of beef," Jennifer said. "Oh, my God. It's like everything's gone, home, family, everything," Adam said. Jennifer took out her phone.

"Who's back home, your mom and dad?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," Adam said. "Call them," Jennifer said. "But that's one hundred and ninety eight thousand years ago," Adam said. "Honestly, try it. Go on," Jennifer said. It went on to voicemail. "It's um. Hi. It's me. I've sort of gone travelling. I met these people and we've gone travelling together. But, um, I'm fine, and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye," Adam said. He hang up. "That is so-" Adam said. There was some kind of whistle that went off. Everybody got up. "Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here," The Doctor called. Jennifer smiled and got up, quicky followed by Adam. He put Jennifer's phone in his pocket.

The Doctor, Jennifer and Adam went to a newsroom. "Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" A woman said. "Right from scratch, thanks," The Doctor said. "Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy," The woman, Cathice, said. "Actually, it's the law," Another woman said. "Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go," Cathice said. Cathice sat on a chair.

"And engage safety," Cathice said. Everyone put their hands out in front of them. The room began to light up. Cathice snapped her fingers and a portal opened on her forehead. Everyone put there hands on the panels in front of them. "Three, two, and spike," Cathice said. A beam of light went into the portal on Cathice's head. "Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer," The Doctor said. "If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," Jennifer said. "No, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets," The Doctor said.

"What about all these people round the edge?" Jennifer asked. "They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked up to Adam. "You all right?" Jennifer asked. "I can see her brain," Adam said. "Do you want to get out?" Jennifer asked. "No. No, this technology, it's amazing," Adam said. "This technology's wrong," The Doctor said. "Trouble?" Jennifer asked with a smirk. "Oh, yeah," The Doctor said with a smile.

Suki took her hands off, soon followed by everyone else and the process stopped. "Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathice asked. "Sorry. It must've been a glitch," Suki said. Cathice stood up. "Promotion," The intercom said. A screen appeared on the wall. Cathice began to talk to herself. "Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred," The intercom said. Suki's mouth dropped and then stood up. "How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you," Cathice said. "I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes," Suki said. "That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years," Cathice said. "What's Floor five hundred?" Jennifer asked. "The walls are made of gold," The Doctor replied.

... ...

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor five hundred, thank you," Suki said. "I didn't do anything," The Doctor said. "Well, you're my lucky charm," Suki said. "All right. I'll hug anyone," The Doctor said. Suki hugged The Doctor. Jennifer bit her cheek lightly and scratched the back of her head. She walked over to Adam. "It's not that bad," Jennifer said. "With the head thing?" Adam asked. "Well, she's closed it now," Jennifer said. "Yeah, but. It's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to. If I could just cool down. Sort of acclimatise," Adam said. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe I could just go and sit on the observation deck. Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know. Pretend I'm a citizen of the year two hundred thousand," Adam said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jennifer asked. "No it's alright. You stick with The Doctor. I know you'd rather be with him. It's going to take a better man than me to get between you two. Anyway, I'll be on the deck," Adam said. Jennifer reached in her pocket. "Take the TARDIS key. Just in case it gets a bit too much," Jennifer said. "Yeah, like it's not weird in there," Adam said. Jennifer smiled a little. Jennifer gave him the key. Adam walked off. Jennifer went back to The Doctor, Suki and Cathica.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye," Suki said and ran off. The lift door closes. "Good riddance," Cathica said. "You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs," The Doctor said. "We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back," Cathica said.

The Doctor, Jennifer and Cathica started walking through a cafeteria. "Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor asked. "I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few," Cathica replied.

... ...

The Doctor, Jennifer and Cathica went to the newsroom. "Look, they only give us 20 minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica asked. "But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor asked. The Doctor sitted on the broadcast chair. "I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. You're not management, are you," Cathica said. "At last. She's clever," The Doctor said. "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything," Cathica said. "Don't you even ask?" The Doctor asked. "Well, why would I?" Cathica asked.

"You're a journalist. Why's all the crew human?" The Doctor asked. "What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica asked. "There's no aliens on board. Why?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything," Cathica said. "Then where are they?" The Doctor asked. "I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats," Cathica said. "What threats?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. All of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all," Cathica said. "Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice," The Doctor said. "Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything," Cathica said. "I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology," The Doctor said. "It's cutting edge," Cathica said. "It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago," The Doctor said.

"What do you think's going on?" Jennifer asked. "It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back," The Doctor said. "And how would you know?" Cathica asked. "Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" The Doctor asked. "Ninety one years ago," Cathica replied. The Doctor nodded.

...

The Doctor was using his Sonic Screwdriver on a pair of double doors. "We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off," Cathica said. "JJ, tell her to button it," The Doctor said. "You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice," Cathica said. The Doctor got the door open. He started scanning the wires.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work," Cathica said. "Go on, then. See you," The Doctor said. "I can't just leave you, can I," Cathica said. "If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine," Cathica said. "Something to do with the turbine," The Doctor repeated. "Well, I don't know," Cathica said. "Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Jennifer. Look at Jennifer. Jennifer is asking the right kind of question," The Doctor said. "Thank you," Jennifer said.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor asked. "One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating," Cathica said. "Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important," The Doctor said. The Doctor fixed a monitor.

"Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout," The Doctor said. "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica asked. "But there's something wrong," The Doctor said. "I suppose," Cathica said. "What's wrong?" Jennifer asked. "The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down," Cathica said. "All the way from the top," The Doctor said. "Floor five hundred," Jennifer said. "Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat," The Doctor said.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like we're missing out on a party. Let's check out upstairs," Jennifer said. "You can't. You need a key," Cathica said. "Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine," The Doctor said. "How come it's given you the code?" Cathica asked. "Someone up there likes me," The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Jennifer started to make their way upstairs. Cathica was following. The Doctor and Jennifer stepped into the lift. "Come with us," Jennifer said. "No way," Cathica said. "Bye," The Doctor said as he waved. "Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me," Cathica said and then walked away. "That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you and me," The Doctor said. He looked at Jennifer. "Yeah," Jennifer said as she looked at The Doctor. "Good," The Doctor said with a smile. "Yep," Jennifer said with a smile. The Doctor put the code in. As the lift closed, he and Jennifer grabbed hands.

The Doctor and Jennifer reached floor five hundred. They stepped out of the lift. "The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs," The Doctor said. "Tough luck," Jennifer said. They continued walking further. They turned a corner and there was a man looking at a bunch of monitors. "I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" The man asked.

Jennifer spotted Suki and walked up to her. "Suki! Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?" Jennifer asked. "I think she's dead," The Doctor. "She's working," Jennifer said. "They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets," The Doctor said. "Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" The man asked. "It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on," The Doctor said. Two man blocked The Doctor and Suki grabbed Jennifer's arm.

"Tell me who you are," The man said. "Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I," The Doctor said. "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise," The man said. "And who's that?" The Doctor asked. "It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live," The man said. There was a snarl. "Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client," The man said.

There was a giant lump on the ceiling that had a set of razor sharp teeth. "What is that?" Jennifer asked. "You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked. "That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max," The man said.

Jennifer and The Doctor were placed in manacles. "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote," The man they learned as the Editor, said. "So all the people on Earth are like, slaves," Jennifer said. "Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The Editor asked. "Yes," The Doctor said. "Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?" The Editor asked. "Yes," The Doctor said. "You're no fun," The Editor said. "Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am," The Doctor said.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit," The Editor said. "You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed," Jennifer said. "From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it and then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing," The Editor said. The Doctor and Jennifer spooted Cathica behind The Editor's back.

"What about you? You're not a Jagrafess. You're human," Jennifer said. "Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well," The Editor said. "You couldn't have done this all on your own," Jennifer said. "No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself," The Editor said. "No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" The Doctor asked. "Three thousand years," The Editor said. "That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system," The Doctor said.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" The Editor asked. He snapped his fingers and the manacles had a surge of energy. "Leave her alone. I'm The Doctor, she's Jennifer Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering," The Doctor said. "Tell me who you are!" The Editor yelled. "I just said!" The Doctor yelled. "Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" The Editor was interrupted by the Jagrafess growling. "Time Lord," The Editor said. "What?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago," The Editor said. He brushed his fingers against Jennifer's face. "You don't know what you're talking about," The Doctor said. "Time travel," The Editor said. "Someone's been telling you lies," The Doctor said. "Young master Adam Mitchell?' The Editor asked.

There on the screen was Adam with the beam of light going into his head. "Oh, my God. His head," Jennifer said. "What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything," The Doctor said. "And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. Tardis," The Editor said. "Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first," The Doctor said. "Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key," The Editor said. Jennifer's key started to come out of Adam's pocket. "You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor snapped. "He wasn't my boyfriend!" Jennifer snapped back. "Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing," The Editor said. "And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold," The Doctor said.

The Editor walked over to the monitors. "What's happening?" He asked. "Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?" The Editor asked as he looked at a monitor. It was Cathrica. "It's Cathica," Jennifer said. "And she's thinking. She's using what she knows," The Doctor said. "Terminate her access," The Editor said. "Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that," The Doctor said. The icicles were starting to melt. "It's getting hot," The Doctor said. "I said, terminate. Burn out her mind," The Editor said to Suki. The monitors exploded and the bodies dropped. Jennifer got free of her manacles.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano," The Doctor said. Jennifer tried to free The Doctor. She grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver. "How does it work?" Jennifer asked. "Flick the switch," The Doctor said. That's what Jennifer did. "Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!" The Doctor said. Jennifer got The Doctor free and then he and her left. They went to where Cathica was. The Doctor snapped his fingers and closes Cathica's portal.

"We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage," The Doctor said. "You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me," Cathica said. "Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal," The Doctor said. "What about your friend?" Cathica asked, motioning towards Adam. "He's not my friend," The Doctor said. "Don't do what you're thinking," Jennifer said. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS and Adam. "I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge," Adam said. The Doctor opened the TARDIS and pushed Adam inside.

The TARDIS was at Adam's house. "It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock," Adam said. "Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asked. "No. What do you mean?" Adam asked. The Doctor walked over to the phone and picked it up. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world," The Doctor said.

The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdrivers at the phone and made the phone explode. "That's it, then. See you," The Doctor said as he walked over to the TARDIS. "What do you mean, see you?" Adam asked. "As in goodbye," The Doctor said. "But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens," Adam said. "What, like this?" The Doctor asked. He snapped his fingers and Adam's head opened up. "Don't," Adam said and he closed his head. "Don't do what?" The Doctor asked. He snapped his fingers again. "Stop it," Adam said as he snapped his fingers. "That's enough, Doctor," Jennifer said. "Thank you," Adam said.

Jennifer snapped her fingers. "Oi," Adam said. "I couldn't resist," Jennifer said. Adam snapped his fingers. "The whole of history could have changed because of you," The Doctor said. "I just wanted to help," Adam said. "You were helping yourself," The Doctor said. "And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this," Adam said. "Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck," The Doctor said. He opened the TARDIS door. "But I want to come with you," Adam said. "I only take the best. I've got Jennifer," The Doctor said and he got inside.

Adam's mom come in the front door. "JJ, JJ. Oh, my God," Adam said. "Who's that? Geoff, is that you?" Adam's mom asked. "It's me, mom. Don't come in. Wait there a minute," Adam said. "Oh, my Lord. You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in," Adam's mom said. "JJ, take me with you," Adam said. The TARDIS engine started up. Jennifer stepped into the TARDIS.


	8. Ch 8 - Father's Day

_The two young Rose and Jennifer Tyler peeked into their mom's room. "Come here, my sweethearts. Come here," Jackie said softly. She patted the spot beside her. Jennifer and Rose went over to their mom, who was looking at a photo album. "Who's that? It's your daddy. You two weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987, 7th of November. Do you two remember what I told you? The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married. He was always having adventures. Oh, he would have loved to have seen you two now," Jackie said as she pointed to a picture of Rose and Jennifer's dad, Pete._

"That's what Mom always said. So I was thinking if we could see my dad when he was still alive," Jennifer said. "Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked. "It's okay if we can't. If it goes against the laws of times or something," Jennifer said. "No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you," The Doctor said. "I want to see him," Jennifer said. "Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for," The Doctor said. The Doctor pulled a lever and Jennifer was on her way to see her dad.

Jennifer and The Doctor went to the wedding of her mom and dad. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jackie Angela Suzette Prentice," Pete said. "I thought he'd be taller," Jennifer said. "To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part," Pete said.

When the wedding was over, Jennifer and The Doctor were back in the TARDIS. "I want to be someone. Just someone so he doesn't die alone," Jennifer said. "November the 7th," The Doctor said. "1987," Jennifer said. The Doctor had the TARDIS go to the date Jennifer said. The TARDIS was outside.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day," Jennifer said. "The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said.

Jennifer and The Doctor walked down the street to a small, red house. "That was my house. He was late. He was out getting a wedding present. It was a vase. I know because my mom always said that stupid vase," Jennifer said. A car had come around the corner. "He got out of his car and crossed the road," Jennifer said. The car stopped. The Doctor grabbed Jennifer's hand. Pete stepped out of the car. Another car had come around the corner and hit Pete. Jennifer hid her eyes on The Doctor's shoulder. There was Pete Tyler lying on the road.

"Go to him, quick," The Doctor said. Jennifer couldn't. She backed up and hit the wall behind her. She took off just around the corner. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fight back tears. The Doctor walked up to her. The ambulance was approaching. "It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" Jennifer asked. That's exactly what they were going to do.

Jennifer and The Doctor peeked around the corner to saw themselves. "Right, that's the first you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad," The Doctor said. She watch her dad's car park the second time. "I can't do this," Jennifer said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here," The Doctor said. Jennifer couldn't just stand there again and watch her dad die. She ran to his car. "Jennifer! No!" The Doctor yelled.

Just as the car was about to hit her dad, she jumped him and pulled him out of the way. "I did it. I saved your life," Jennifer said. "Did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Pete asked. "I really did it. Look at you. You're alive. That car was going to kill you," Jennifer said. "Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it, was I," Pete said. "I'm Jennifer," Jennifer said. "That's a coincidence. That's my younger daughter's name," Pete said. "That's a great name. My parents loved the name," Jennifer said. "I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to," Pete said. "Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, are you going?" Pete asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "You and your boyfriend need a lift?" Pete asked. Jennifer looked back and saw The Doctor looking at her.

Pete took Jennifer and The Doctor to Tyler's house. "Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there. The bathroom-" Pete said. "I think we'll figure it out," Jennifer said. "Right then. Sorry, I've got to go change," Pete said. He went of to the bedroom. Jennifer looked around. "All the stuff mom kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard," Jennifer said. The Doctor just kept looking at her. "If it bothers you that much, I'll tell my dad you're not my boyfriend," Jennifer said. "When we met, I said travel in space and you said no. Then I said time machine," The Doctor said. "It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it," Jennifer said.

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you," The Doctor said. "So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but it's a crime when I do it," Jennifer said. "I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point," The Doctor said. "He's alive though," Jennifer said. "My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?" The Doctor said. "It's not like I've changed history. It's not like he's going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything," Jennifer said. "Jennifer, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive," The Doctor said. "Would you rather have him dead?" Jennifer asked. "I'm not saying that," The Doctor said.

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life," Jennifer snapped. "Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key," The Doctor said. Jennifer reached into the pocket's of her Jeans and grabbed the TARDIS keys. She slapped them onto The Doctor's hands. "You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then," The Doctor said. "You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time," Jennifer said. The Doctor stormed out. _I can't believe I loved him_ Jennifer though. "Boyfriend trouble?" Pete asked.

... ...

Jennifer was putting some peanuts into a bowl. "What're you tidying up for?" Pete asked. "Sorry. Force of habit," Jennifer said. "Don't worry about him. Couples have rows all the time," Pete said. "We're not a couple. Why does everyone think we're a couple? I think he left me," Jennifer said. "What, a pretty girl like you? If I was going out with you-" Pete said. "Stop," Jennifer said. "I just saying," Pete said. "I know what you're saying, and we're not going there. At no point are we going anywhere near there. You aren't even aware that there exists. I don't even want to think about there, and believe me, neither do you," Jennifer said.

"You know how to flatter a bloke," Pete said. "Right, we off then," Jennifer said. She held out her arm. "So that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all?" Pete asked. "Absolutely not," Jennifer said. "I'll take you back to the loony bin where you belong. I'm sure I've met you somewhere before," Pete said. "Believe me. You do," Jennifer said.

... ...

Pete and Jennifer were in Pete's car. "I met this bloke at the horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright," Pete said. "But I thought you were a businessman and that," Jennifer said. "I wish. I do a bit of this and a bit of that. I scrape by," Pete said. "Right. So, really you're a bit of a Del Boy?" Jennifer asked. "Shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?" Pete asked. "She's going to be at the wedding," Jennifer said. "Jackie? Do you know her?" Pete asked. "Sort of," Jennifer said. "Did she told you about me?" Pete asked. "She said she picked the most fantastic man in the world," Jennifer said. "Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that," Pete said.

Pete turned on the radio. There was a song on that shouldn't be out yet. Jennifer took out her phone. "Is that a phone?" Pete asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. She put the phone to her ear. "Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you," The phone repeated.

As Pete and Jennifer were getting closer to the church, the car that almost ran over Pete appeared in front of them. "Dad!" Jennifer yelled. Pete swerves into the kerb, missing a tree. "It's that car. Same one from before," Pete said. Pete and Jennifer got out of the car. "It was right in front of us. Where's he gone?" Pete asked. Jennifer shrugged. "You called me Dad. What did you say that for?" Pete asked. "Wonderful. Here he is, the accident waiting to happen," Jackie said.

Jennifer turned her head and there was her mom. "You'd be late for your own funeral and it nearly was," Jackie said. "No damage done," Pete said. "Who's this?" Jackie asked. "Your hair. It's lovely," Jennifer said. Jennifer looked at the baby. That baby was her. "That baby you're holding. That would be your baby," Jennifer said. "Another one of yours, is she?" Jackie asked. "She saved my life," Pete said. "That's a new one. What was it last time?" Jackie asked.

"I didn't even know her. She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same. Somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff," Pete said. "Were you playing around?" Jennifer asked. "What's it got to do with you?" Jackie asked. "Well what does he do?" Jennifer asked. "You'd know," Jackie said. "Oh, 'cos I'm that stupid. I play around and I bring her to meet the missus," Pete said. "You are that stupid," Jackie said.

"Can we keep this stuff back home just for now?" Pete asked. "What, with the rest of the junk? You bring home cut-price detergents, tonic water, Betamax tapes and none of it works. I'm drowning in your junk. What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose and Jennifer need a proper father, not one who's flannelling about like some big kid," Jackie said. "Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it?" Pete said. "Stop it. You're not like this. You love each other," Jennifer said. "Pete. You never used to like them mental. Or I don't know, maybe you did," Jackie said. "Jackie, please just listen," Pete said. "Mommy," A child's voice called. They turned around and see a little girl with a blond hair, ran over to Jackie, Rose. Jennifer looked down at her sister. "Rose, honey, I told you to stay with Bev," Jackie said. She looked back at Pete. "If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day," Jackie said and walked away with Rose.

"Wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus. Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick it round the corner or something. Don't cause anymore trouble," Pete said. He gave Jennifer the car keys and walked off.

Jennifer watched as her parents talked. A little boy came running and started saying something about monsters. He ran into the church. "Jennifer!" The Doctor called. Jennifer turned around. The Doctor was running towards her. "Get in the church!" The Doctor yelled. Jennifer looked up and saw a demonic bird. The bird charged at her but The Doctor pulled her out of the way. "Get in the church," The Doctor said. Jennifer and The Doctor got up.

Before everyone could get inside, the bird appeared. Some people started running and the bird began to eat them. While the bird was distracted, everyone made their way to the church. More birds appeared and The Doctor closed the doors. "Can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?" The Doctor asked. The birds shrieked. "Go and check the other doors," The Doctor said. "What's happening? What are they?" Jackie asked. "There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage," The Doctor said. "What do you mean, time?" Jackie asked.

"I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining," The Doctor said. "How do you know my name? I've never met you in my life," Jackie said. "No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors," The Doctor said. "Yes, sir," Jackie said. "I should have done that ages ago," The Doctor said. "My dad was out there," The groom, Stuart said. "You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive," The Doctor said. "He had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice," Stuart said. The Doctor put the phone to his ear and got the same thing Jennifer did earlier.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use," The Doctor said. "But someone must have called the police," Stuart said. "Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside," The Doctor said. He walked up to Jennifer and looked at her. "Is this my fault?" Jennifer asked.

... ...

Jennifer was standing by the altar. Pete walked in. "This friend of yours. What did he mean, this is your fault?" Pete asked. "I don't know. Everything," Jennifer said. "I gave you my car keys. You don't give your keys to a complete stranger. It's, it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you I did. A wound in time. You called me Dad. I can see it. My eyes, Jackie's attitude. You sound like her when you shout," Pete said. Jennifer had tears in her eyes. She put her dad's hand on her cheek. "You are. You are. You're my Jennifer. You're my Jennifer grown up," Pete said. They hug, in tears. "Dad. My Dad. My Daddy," Jennifer said.

Jennifer and Pete were sitting down. "I'm a dad. I mean, I'm already a dad, but little Jennifer grows up and she's you. That's Great. How did you get here?" Pete asked. "You really want to know?" Jennifer asked with a smile. "Yeah," Pete said with a smile. "Time machine. Cross my heart," Jennifer said. "Do you all have time machines where you come from?" Pete asked. "No. It's just The Doctor," Jennifer said. "Did you know these things were coming?" Pete asked. "No," Jennifer said. "My head's spinning. What's the future like?" Pete asked. "It's not so different," Jennifer said. "What am I like? Have I gone grey?" Pete asked. Jennifer didn't say anything. "So, if this mate of yours isn't your boyfriend and I have to say, I'm glad, because being your dad and all, I think he's a bit old for you. Have you got a bloke?" Pete asked. "I did have," Jennifer said.

"Mickey," Jackie called. The little boy from before ran up to Jennifer and hugged her. It was Mickey. "Do you know him?" Pete asked. "I didn't recognise him in a suit. You have to let go of me, sweetie," Jennifer said. "He just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on for dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one," Jackie said. "Me and Jennifer were just talking," Pete said. "Oh, yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde. Come on, Mick," Jackie said. She and Mickey left. Pete went to catch up to her.

"You can't tell her," Jennifer said. "Why?" Pete asked. "I don't want you to tell her," Jennifer said. "You don't want people to know?" Pete asked. "Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder," Jennifer said. "I showed her that last week. Point taken," Pete said.

... ...

Jennifer walked up to The Doctor who was watching baby Jennifer and the two years sleepy Rose. "Now, Jennifer you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" The Doctor asked the baby. Jennifer smiled a little. The Doctor looked up at Jennifer and then he looked back at the baby. "Jackie gave them to me to look after. How times change," The Doctor said. "I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey," Jennifer said.

Jennifer went to touch her baby self. But The Doctor stopped her. "No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in," The Doctor said. "I can't do anything right," Jennifer said. "Since you're bringing it up, no. So, don't touch the baby," The Doctor said. "I'm not stupid," Jennifer said. "You could have fooled me," The Doctor said. Jennifer faced the other way. "All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own," The Doctor said. "I know. I was afraid you would," Jennifer said.

"Between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out," The Doctor said. "You'll think of something," Jennifer said. "The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way," The Doctor said.

"If I'd realised," Jennifer said. "Just tell me you're sorry," The Doctor said. "I am. I'm really, really sorry," Jennifer said. The Doctor touched Jennifer's face and smiled. He pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and looked at each other. They started leaning in until Jennifer's felt something hot. "Do you got something hot? What's in you pocket?" Jennifer asked.

Jennifer reached inside his pocket to grab what ever was hot. When she grabbed it, she flung her hand and dropped the TARDIS key. "It's the TARDIS key," The Doctor said. He took off his jacket and used it to pick up the key. It was glowing. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

The Doctor was at the front of the church, holding up the TARDIS key. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" The Doctor asked. Stuart picked up his phone. "This one big enough?" Stuart asked. "Fantastic," The Doctor said. He grabbed the phone. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back," The Doctor said. He charged the phone with the Sonic. Jennifer went off to talk with her dad.

"You, um, you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special," Pete said. "We just ended up here," Jennifer said. "Lucky for me. You were there to save me," Pete said. "That was just a coincidence," Jennifer said. "In the future, are me and her indoors still together?" Pete asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. "Are you and Rose living with us?" Pete asked. "Yep," Jennifer said. "Am I a good dad?" Pete asked. "You, you told me and Rose a bedtime story every night when we were small. You were always there. You never missed one. And you took us for picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time. Someone I could really rely on," Jennifer said.

"That's not me," Pete said. There was a loud bang. "Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said," The Doctor said. The TARDIS is fading in and out.

Jennifer sat in the front room with The Doctor. Jackie looked at her. "What happens when time gets sorted out?" Jennifer asked. "Everybody here forgets what happened. Don't worry. The thing that you changed will stay changed," The Doctor said. "You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead," Pete said behind Jennifer. She turned around and faced him. "That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything," Pete said. "It doesn't work like that," The Doctor said. "Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened," Pete said. "This is my fault," Jennifer said.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault," Pete said. "Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, 12? That's disgusting," Jackie said. "Jackie, listen. This is Jennifer," Pete said. "Jennifer? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Jennifer?" Jackie asked. "Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Jennifer," Pete said. Pete gave baby Jennifer to older Jennifer. "Jennifer! No!" The Doctor yelled. He came over to grab the baby and gave her back to Jackie. The demonic bird appeared.

"Everyone, behind me!" The Doctor yelled. Everyone got behind The Doctor. "I'm the oldest thing in here," The Doctor said. The bird went for The Doctor. "Doctor!" Jennifer called out. The bird engulfed The Doctor. It touched the TARDIS which disappeared and the bird disappeared with it. The key fell. Jennifer ran over to the key. She grabbed it. "It's cold. The key's cold. He's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world," Jennifer said. Pete hugged Jennifer.

... ...

Jennifer was sitting. Pete walked over to her. "The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through that again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't," Pete said. "What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked. "The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am," Pete said. Jennifer got up. "You can't," Jennifer said. "Who am I, love?" Pete asked. He touched Jennifer's face. "My daddy," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

Jackie walked up to them. "Jackie, look at her. She's ours. She's our little Jennifer," Pete said. Jackie hugged Jennifer with tears in their eyes. "I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last," Pete said. "Don't say that," Jackie said as she put her arm around Jennifer's shoulder. "For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our beautiful daughters," Pete said. Jennifer's mom and dad kissed. Pete looked at Jennifer. "I never read you and Rose those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you," Pete said. "You would have been," Jennifer said through heavy tears.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now," Pete said. "It's not fair," Jennifer said as she shook her head. Pete touched Jennifer's face. "I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me," Pete said. He gave his youngest daughter and his wife last hug. Jennifer gave him the vase.

Pete ran outside and Jennifer followed. She watched as her dad got hit by the car. Jennifer felt a hand on her shoulder. It was The Doctor. "Go to him. Quick," The Doctor said. Jennifer ran over to her dying father. Jennifer kneeled beside him. He looked at her one final time and then he was dead. Jennifer kissed his forehead. She stood up and looked at The Doctor. She walked over to him. He grabbed her hand and they walked over to the TARDIS.


	9. Ch 9 - The Empty Child

"What's the emergency?" Jennifer asked. "It's mauve," The Doctor said. "Mauve?" Jennifer said. "The universally recognised colour for danger," The Doctor said. "What happened to red?" Jennifer asked. "That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go," The Doctor said. "That's safe, right?" Jennifer asked. "Totally," The Doctor said. A spark came from the console. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us," The Doctor said. "What exactly is this thing?" Jennifer asked. "No idea," The Doctor said. "Why are we chasing it?" Jennifer asked. "It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London," The Doctor said.

The TARDIS materializes. The Doctor and Jennifer stepped out. They were in an alleyway. "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked. "Um . . . Five days," Jennifer said. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month," The Doctor said. "A month? We were right behind it," Jennifer said. "It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah. How much is a little?" Jennifer asked.

"A bit," The Doctor said. "Exactly a bit," Jennifer said. "Ish," The Doctor said. "What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Jennifer asked. "JJ, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask," The Doctor said. The Doctor took out his psychic paper. "Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," Jennifer read. "It's psychic paper. It tells you -" The Doctor said. "Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember," Jennifer said. They walked up to a door. "Sorry," The Doctor said. "Not very Spock, is it," Jennifer said.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "I think you should do a scan for alien tech," Jennifer said. The Doctor started scanning the door with the Sonic Screwdriver, and looked at Jennifer's Union Flag top. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?" The Doctor asked. "I'm taking it out for a spin," Jennifer said. The Doctor nodded.

"Mummy? Mummy?" A child's voice was calling. The Doctor got the door open. "Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute," The Doctor said. He went inside. "Mummy?" The child's voice called again. Jennifer looked up and noticed a child on the roof. "Doctor, there's a kid up there," Jennifer said. Jennifer walked in the direction towards the child. "Are you all right up there?" Jennifer called. "Mummy?" The child called.

Jennifer climbed up the set of stairs. She got to the roof and saw the child. "Mummy?" The child called out again. "Okay. Don't move," Jennifer said. The child looked down at her. The child was wearing a gas mask. There was a rope dangling in front of Jennifer so she grabbed it. She began climbing up the wall. "Mummy. Balloon," The child said. The rope was hanging off a blimp. The blimp was moving as Jennifer was hanging onto it for dear life. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Jennifer called. There were planes heading in her direction. She was hanging on tightly as some planes were zooming under her. "Maybe not this t-shirt," Jennifer said to herself.

Her hands slipped of the rope and she began to fall. Luckily, some kind of beam had caught her. "I've got you," A voice said. "Who's got me? And how?" Jennifer asked. "I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field," The voice said. "Descent pattern?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? It interferes with my instrument," The voice said. "You know, no one ever believes that," Jennifer said as she turned her phone off. "Thank you. I'll be with you in a moment," The voice said.

Jennifer suddenly started falling while remaining in the light field. She fell straight into a man's arms. "I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little," The man said. Jennifer looked at him. _He looks good_ Jennifer thought. "Hello," Jennifer said. "Hello. Are you all right?" The man asked. "I'm fine," Jennifer said. The man put Jennifer down. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to faint," Jennifer said. "You look a little dizzy," The man said. "You're not in focus. I don't know what you're talking about," Jennifer said. Jennifer fainted and fell into his arms. He lifted her and carried her to a nearby bed.

... ...

Jennifer woke up and got off the bed. She walked forward. "Better now?" The man who caught her said. "You got lights in here?" Jennifer asked. The man turned the lights on. "Hello," He said. "Hello," Jennifer said. She began walking towards the man. "So, who're you supposed to be?" Jennifer asked. "Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer," The man, Jack said. He gave Jennifer his ID card. "Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me," Jennifer said. "How do you know?" Jack asked. "Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time. And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out," Jennifer said with a smirk.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper," Jack said. "Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," Jennifer said. She gave the psychic paper back. "Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free," Jack said. "What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked with a grin. "Actually, the word you use is available," Jack said. "No way," Jennifer said. "And another one, very," Jack said. "Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?" Jennifer asked. "That would be better, wouldn't it?" Jack asked. Jennifer nodded with a smile.

Jennifer started walking around. Jack followed her. "Nice spaceship," Jennifer said. "Gets me around," Jack said. "Very Spock," Jennifer said. "Who?" Jack asked. _Does nobody know what Star Trek is?_ Jennifer thought. "Guessing you're not a local boy, then," Jennifer said. "A cell phone and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl," Jack said. Jennifer went face to face with Jack. "Clever you are," Jennifer said.

Jennifer looked down at her hands and noticed rope burns. "Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked. "Yeah," Jennifer said. She whipped her head around and looked at the window. "We're parked in mid air. Can't anyone down there see us?" Jennifer asked. "No. Can I have a look at your hands?" Jack asked. Jennifer held out her hands. Jack started scanning them. "You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away," Jack said. "Time Agent?" Jennifer asked.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack asked. "Sometimes I get swept off my feet," Jennifer joked. Jack smiled and took and took off his scarf. He wrapped it around Jennifer's wrists. "What are you doing?" Jennifer asked. "Try to keep still," Jack said. As he pressed a button, he got closer to Jennifer. Jennifer smiled and Jack smiled back. There was a glowing bundle in Jennifer's hand. "Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin," Jack said.

The glow dissipates. Jack untied Jennifer's wrists. Jennifer looked at her hands. "Thanks," Jennifer said. "Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked. "Business?" Jennifer asked. "Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" Jack asked. He pressed a botton and a latch opened. "Bring up the glasses," Jack said. Jennifer grabbed the glasses and carefully brought them up.

Jennifer looked down and noticed the ship was invisible. "I know I'm standing on something," Jennifer said. Jack pressed a button on a remote and the ship appeared. "You have an invisible spaceship," Jennifer said. "Yeah," Jack said. "Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason," Jennifer said. "First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember," Jack said. He opened the champagne bottle and filled a glass. He gave it to Jennifer.

A few minutes passed. Jack and Jennifer were sitting. "You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back," Jennifer said. "We're discussing business," Jack said. "This isn't business. This is champagne," Jennifer said. Jack got up and walked up to her. "Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack asked. "What would we be negotiating?" Jennifer asked. "I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asked. "I should talk to my companion," Jennifer said.

"Companion?" Jack repeated. "I should really be getting back to him," Jennifer said. "Him?" Jack asked. "Do you have the time?" Jennifer asked. Jack pressed the button on his remote. Big Ben lit up. It was nine-thirty. "Thanks," Jennifer said. Jennifer looked at the clock and Jack put his arms around Jennifer's waist. "So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" Jack asked. "We're not dating. We're just friends," Jennifer said. Jack grabbed her hand and kissed it. Jennifer smiled and slowly pulled her hand away. Jack smiled. "Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked.

Jack pressed the button on his remote and music started to play. Jack held out his hand and Jennifer smiled and took it. They started dancing. "It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?" Jack asked. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I think you were talking just then," Jennifer said as her voice drifted off.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater," Jack said. "So many promises," Jennifer said. "Are you listening to any of this?" Jack asked. "You used to be a Time Agent and now you're some kind of freelancer," Jennifer said. "Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal," Jack said. He pulled Jennifer really close to him. "I bet you do," Jennifer said. "So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?" Jack asked. "I delegate a lot of that, yeah," Jennifer said. "Well, maybe we should go find him," Jack said. "How're you going to do that?" Jennifer asked. "Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech," Jack said. He let go of Jennifer and started scanning. "Finally, a professional," Jennifer said to herself.

... ...

Jennifer and Jack were walking down a hospital trying to look for The Doctor. "Doctor," Jennifer called out. He came out of a room and walked up to Jennifer and Jack. "Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over," Jack said. He shook The Doctor's hand. "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents," Jennifer said. The Doctor nodded. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock," Jack said. Jack walked towards the ward.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor asked Jennifer. "What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Jennifer asked. "Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll," The Doctor said. "Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid," Jennifer said. "What?" The Doctor asked. "What's a Chula warship?" Jennifer asked. "Chula?" The Doctor repeated.

Jack was scanning the bodies on the beds. "This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack asked. "What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Jack asked. "He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer," Jennifer said. "What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this," Jack said. "This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked.

"An ambulance! Look," Jack said. Jack played a hologram. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait," Jack said. "Bait?" Jennifer asked. "I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack said. "You said it was a war ship," Jennifer said. "They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you," Jack said.

"Just a couple more freelancers," Jennifer said. "Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, gorgeous here was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship," Jack said. "What is happening here, Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," The Doctor said. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The Doctor asked.

Jennifer walked closer to a body and it sat up. Jack wrapped an arm around Jennifer and pulled her back. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" They all said. "What's happening?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said. They all got up and started walking closer to the three of them. "Mummy," They all said. "Don't let them touch you," The Doctor said. "What happens if they touch us?" Jennifer asked. "You're looking at it," The Doctor said. They all got close in on The Doctor, Jennifer and Jack. "Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," They all said.


	10. Ch 10 - The Doctor Dances

All the gas mask patients were within touching distance of The Doctor, Jennifer and Jack. "Go to your room," The Doctor said. All the gas mask patients stood still. "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The Doctor said. All the gas mask patients hang their heads in shame and went back to the beds. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words," The Doctor said.

Jennifer was sitting, she looked at one of the patients. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Jennifer asked as Jack sat next to her. "They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack said. "How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked. "Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," Jack explained. "Yeah. Perfect," The Doctor said.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval," Jack said. "Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did," The Doctor said. "It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty," Jack said. "JJ," The Doctor said. Jennifer got up and she walked over to The Doctor. "Are we getting out of here?" Jennifer asked. "We're going upstairs, plus I want to talk to you," The Doctor said.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack said. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day," The Doctor said. An alarm went off. "What's that?" Jennifer asked. "The all clear," Jack said. "I wish," The Doctor said. The Doctor walked off, forgetting that he wanted to talk to Jennifer. Jack grabbed Jennifer's hand and they began following The Doctor.

Jennifer and Jack were running trying to find The Doctor. "Mister Spock?" Jack called. "Doctor?" Jennifer called. He peeked out from the top of a staircase. "Have you got a blaster?" The Doctor asked. "Sure," Jack said. They ran up the stairs to The Doctor who was standing in front of a secure metal door. "The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," The Doctor said. "What happened?" Jennifer asked. "Let's find out. Get it open," The Doctor said. The Doctor moved out of the way. "What's wrong with your Sonic Screwdriver?" Jennifer asked. "Nothing," The Doctor said. Jack's blaster disintegrated the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asked. "You've been to the factories?" Jack asked. "Once," The Doctor said. "Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot," Jack said. "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good," The Doctor said. The Doctor walked into the room. "Nice blast pattern," Jennifer said. "Digital," Jack said. "Squareness gun," Jennifer said. "Yeah," Jack said. "I like it," Jennifer said. Jack smirked at her. They followed The Doctor.

The room was filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "Something got out of here," Jack said. "Yeah. And?" The Doctor asked. "Something powerful. Angry," Jack said. "Powerful and angry," The Doctor said. Jennifer and Jack walked around, there are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear. "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy," Jack said. "How could a child do this?" Jennifer asked sadly.

The Doctor turned on a tape recorder. "Do you know where you are?" A man's voice asked. "Are you my mummy?" The child's voice asked. "Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" The man's voice asked. "Are you my mummy?" The child's voice asked. "What do you want? Do you know-" The man's voice asked. "I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The child's voice said.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Jennifer said. "Me too," The Doctor said. "Mummy?" The child's voice asked. "Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know," Jennifer said. "Mummy?" The child's voice asked. "Why doesn't he know?" Jennifer asked. "Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" The child's voice asked.

The Doctor paced back and forth. "Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" The child's voice asked. "Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked. "Sense what?" Jack asked. "Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The Doctor asked. "Mummy?" The child's voice asked. "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor asked.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species," Jennifer said. "JJ, I'm thinking," The Doctor said. "Cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," Jennifer said. "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food," The Doctor said. "Mummy, please?" The child's voice asked. "Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor asked.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack said. "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor said. "Altered how?" Jennifer asked. "I'm here," The child's voice said. "It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room," The Doctor said. "Doctor," Jennifer said. The tape recorder started making a noise. "I'm here. Can't you see me?" The child's voice asked. "What's that noise?" Jennifer asked. "End of the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago," The Doctor said. "I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child's voice asked. "I sent it to it's room. This is it's room," The Doctor said.

The child was standing behind The Doctor. "Are you my mummy?" The child asked. The child looked at Jennifer. "Mummy?" The child asked. "Doctor," Jennifer said. "Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack said. "Mummy?" The child asked. "Now!" Jack said as he pulled something out but it wasn't his blaster. It was a banana. "Mummy?" The child asked. The Doctor took out the blaster and aimed it at the door. He made a hole in the door. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!" The Doctor said. "Why not?!" Jack asked. "Good source of potassium!" The Doctor said.

They stepped out of the room. "Give me that," Jack said. He grabbed the blaster and put the door back to normal. "Digital rewind. Nice switch," Jack said. Jack threw the banana to The Doctor. "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate," The Doctor said. "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked. "Bananas are good," The Doctor said.

The child started pounding at the wall. "Come on," The Doctor said. They started running. Patients were coming from the other way. They ran back but more patients were there. They had no where to go. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," They all said. "It's keeping us here till it can get at us," The Doctor said. "It's controlling them?" Jack asked. "It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital," The Doctor said. "Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked.

"I've got a sonic, um. Oh, never mind," The Doctor said. "What?" Jack asked. "It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that," The Doctor said. "Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack asked. "It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" The Doctor yelled. "A sonic what?!" Jack yelled. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "It's a Sonic Screwdriver!" Jennifer yelled.

The Doctor and Jack looked at Jennifer with surprise. "What are you looking at me for?" Jennifer snapped. The Doctor was about to say something but the child broke through the wall. Jennifer snatched Jack's blaster away and aimed at the ground. "Going down!" Jennifer said. She triggered it and the three of them fell through the floor.

They landed and Jack put the floor-ceiling as it was back in blace. "Doctor, are you okay?" Jennifer asked. "Could've used a warning," The Doctor said. "What gratitude you are," Jennifer said sarcastically. "Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked. "Really? We're going to go on about this?" Jennifer asked in disbelief. "I do," The Doctor said, completely ignoring what Jennifer said.

"Lights please and then let's keep acting like Jennifer isn't here," Jennifer said. "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack asked. "What, you've never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The Doctor asked. "There's got to be a light switch," Jennifer said.

Jennifer found the light switch and turned it on. There were patients in the room that sat up in their beds. "Mummy. Mummy," They all said. "Door," Jack said. The three of them went over to the door. Jack tried to use the blaster on the door but it wouldn't work. "Damn it," Jack said. "Mummy," All the patients said. "It's the special features. They really drain the battery," Jack said. "The battery?" Jennifer asked.

The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door and got it open. The three of them ran to a storeroom. "Don't get it wrong but that's kind of lame," Jennifer said. "I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory," Jack said. "I know the feeling. First time I met him, he blew my job up," Jennifer said. "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit," The Doctor said. "The door? The wall didn't stop it," Jack said. "Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets," The Doctor said. "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Jack said. "Window," The Doctor said.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories," Jack said. "There's no other exits," Jennifer said. "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack said. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "So, where'd you pick this one up? Is he your new boyfriend?" The Doctor asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Doctor," Jennifer said. "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance," Jack said. Jennifer grinned and shook her head slightly. She looked back at The Doctor. "Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer whipped her head back around. "Yeah. Jack just disappeared," Jennifer said.

Jennifer started pacing around the room. "He vanished into thin air. Why is it always the good looking ones who do that?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor looked up at Jennifer. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted," The Doctor said. "I mean, men. But you're good looking too," Jennifer said. "Okay, thanks, that really helped," The Doctor said. "Jennifer? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you," Jack's voice said. The Doctor and Jennifer walked over to a radio. "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there," Jack's voice said. "How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill," Jack said. "Now there's a coincidence," The Doctor said. "What is?" Jack asked. "The child can Om-Com, too," The Doctor said. "He can?" Jennifer asked. "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone," The Doctor said. "You mean the child can phone us?" Jennifer asked. "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you," The child's voice said. "Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack's voice asked. "Loud and clear," The Doctor said. "I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do," Jack's voice said.

"Coming to find you, mummy," The child's voice said. "Remember this one, Jennifer?" Jack's voice asked. He turned on a song. The same song he and Jennifer danced to. The Doctor looked at Jennifer, confused. "Our song," Jennifer said. The Doctor nodded and smiled while trying to hide his jealousy.

Jennifer was relaxing in a wheelchair. She looked at The Doctor. He was using his Sonic Screwdriver on the window. "What you doing?" Jennifer asked. "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars," The Doctor said. "You don't think he's coming back, do you?" Jennifer asked. "Wouldn't bet my life," The Doctor said. "Why don't you trust him?" Jennifer asked. "Why do you?" The Doctor asked. "He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing," Jennifer said.

The Doctor looked at Jennifer and shook his head. "What?" Jennifer asked. "You just assume that I don't dance," The Doctor said. "So you do dance?" Jennifer asked. "Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced," The Doctor said. "You? Really?" Jennifer asked. "Problem?" The Doctor asked. "Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" Jennifer asked. "Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast," The Doctor said.

Jennifer smirked and got up. She walked over to the radio and turned up the music. She walked back over to The Doctor. She held out her hand. "You've got the moves? Show me them," Jennifer said. "JJ, I'm trying to resonate concrete," The Doctor said. "Jack will be back. He'll get us out. The world doesn't end because The Doctor dances," Jennifer said. She hold out her hands. The Doctor turned around and faced her. He put his Sonic in his pocket. He stepped closer to Jennifer. The Doctor grabbed her hands. He looked at her palm.

"Barrage balloon?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Jennifer asked. "You were hanging from a barrage balloon," The Doctor said. "Yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid," Jennifer said. "I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly," The Doctor said. "Is this you dancing? Because this doesn't seem much like dancing," Jennifer said. "Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise," The Doctor said. "Captain Jack fixed me up," Jennifer said. "Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The Doctor asked. "Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain," Jennifer said. "He's not really a Captain, JJ," The Doctor said.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy," Jennifer said. She got closer to The Doctor. "And I think you're jealous," Jennifer said. She was face to face with The Doctor. "If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked and I am not jealous," The Doctor said. "Yeah? your face says it all," Jennifer said.

Without thinking, she kissed him. It took a few seconds for Jennifer to realize what she doing and she pulled back. Jennifer took a step back and looked at The Doctor. He looked surprised and Jennifer turned around. She saw Jack sitting there as they were just teleported to Jack's ship.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security," Jack said. "You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is," The Doctor said. He didn't seem in shook about what Jennifer just did.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous," Jack said. He looked at Jennifer when he said that. Jennifer smiled. The Doctor looked at Jennifer with jealousy when she smiled. He rather liked that surprise kiss. "Like I told her, be back in five minutes," Jack said.

"This is a Chula ship," The Doctor said. "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous," Jack said. The Doctor snapped his fingers. The nanobots glowed around his hand. "Those are what fixed my hands up. Jack called them..." Jennifer said. "Nanobots? Nanogenes," The Doctor said. "Nanogenes, yeah," Jennifer said. "Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk," The Doctor said.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Jack said with a smirk about the last part. Jennifer looked at The Doctor awkwardly. The Doctor looked back at her. "Um, we were doing nothing," Jennifer said. "Yeah, nothing at all," The Doctor said. Jennifer could hear disappointment in his voice. "It didn't look like nothing," Jack said with a smirk to himself but Jennifer and The Doctor heard him.

Jennifer sat beside Jack. "So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Jennifer asked. "If it makes it sound any better, it's not for the money," Jack said. "What's it for then?" Jennifer asked. "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back," Jack said. "They stole your memories?" Jennifer asked. "Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your boyfriend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack asked.

Jennifer, The Doctor and Jack were off the ship, walking to the bomb site. "There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important," Jack said. "We've got to get past him," The Doctor said. "Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Jennifer asked. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea," Jack said. "Don't worry I can handle it," Jennifer said. "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him," Jack said. Jack walked towards Algy. "Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing," The Doctor said. "How flexible?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy," The Doctor said. "Meaning?" Jennifer asked. "So many species, so little time," The Doctor said. "That's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and-" Jennifer said. "Dance," The Doctor said. Jennifer nodded. "Listen, about when I kissed you-" Jennifer said. "It alright JJ. You're forgiven. We just pretend like it never happened," The Doctor said. "Yeah. Right," Jennifer said. Her voice sound disappointment. The Doctor looked at her but she looked away from him. Jennifer and The Doctor watched as Algy's face turned into a gas mask.

"Stay back!" The Doctor yelled. Jennifer and The Doctor ran up to Jack and Algy. "You men, stay away!" Jack yelled to the other two man who ran over to them. "The effect's become air-borne, accelerating," The Doctor said. The air raid sirens start up. "What's keeping us safe?" Jennifer asked. "Nothing," The Doctor said. "Ah, here they come again," Jack said. "Jack, didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Jennifer asked. Jack nodded. "Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left," The Doctor said. "For what?" Jack asked. "Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" The Doctor asked.

There was singing. It was the voice of a woman. Jennifer, The Doctor and Jack followed the voice which was coming from a shed. A woman was singing a lullaby. She was handcuffed to the table. The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to set her free. They all got out of the shed. They walked to the bomb site. The Doctor and Jack uncovered the space craft.

"You see? Just an ambulance," Jack said. "That's an ambulance?" The woman, Nancy asked. "It's hard to explain. It's from another world," Jennifer said. "They've been trying to get in," Jack said. "Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" The Doctor asked. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it," Jack said. Jack was pressing buttons and it sparked. "Didn't happen last time," Jack said. "It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols," The Doctor said. "Doctor, what is that?" Jennifer asked.

Patients from inside the hospital started banging at the doors. "Doctor," Jennifer said. "Captain, secure those gates," The Doctor said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked. "I cut the wire," Nancy said. "Show Jennifer. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D," The Doctor said. He threw Jennifer the Sonic Screwdriver. "What?" Jennifer asked. "Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" The Doctor said. Jennifer went off with Nancy.

Jennifer was using the Sonic Screwdriver on the bard wire. "Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy asked. "You'd never believe me if I told you," Jennifer said. "You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?" Nancy asked. "We're time travellers from the future," Jennifer said. "Mad, you are," Nancy said. "We have a time travel machine. seriously," Jennifer said.

"It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?" Nancy asked. "Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything," Jennifer said. "How can you say that? Look at it," Nancy said. "Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, 50 years time," Jennifer said. "From here?" Nancy asked. "I'm a Londoner. From your future," Jennifer said. "But, but you're not-" Nancy said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "German," Nancy said. "Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win," Jennifer said softly. "We win?" Nancy asked. Jennifer nodded. "Come on," Jennifer said. She grabbed Nancy's hand and they run.

Jennifer and Nancy went back to The Doctor and Jack. "It's empty. Look at it," Jack said. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? JJ," The Doctor said. "I don't know," Jennifer said. "Yes, you do," The Doctor said. "Nanogenes," Jennifer said. "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species," The Doctor said. "Oh, God," Jack said. "Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask," The Doctor said. "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Jennifer asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" The Doctor said.

"I didn't know," Jack said. The Doctor got to work on the ambulance. "Jennifer!" Nancy called. Jennifer walked over to Nancy. The gas mask patients were approaching them. Jennifer ran back to The Doctor. "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Jennifer asked. "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol," The Doctor said. "The gas mask people aren't troops," Jennifer said. "They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you," The Doctor said. "That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing," Jennifer said.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them," The Doctor said. The patients surround them, outside the barbed wire. "Why don't they attack?" Jack asked. "Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander," The Doctor said. "The child?" Jack asked. "Jamie," Nancy said. "What?" Jack asked. "Not the child. Jamie," Nancy said. "How long until the bomb falls?" Jennifer asked. "Any second," Jack replied. "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asked.

"He's just a little boy," Nancy said. "I know," The Doctor said. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy," Nancy said. "I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can," The Doctor said. "What're we going to do?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said. "It's my fault," Nancy said. "No," The Doctor said. "It is. It's all my fault," Nancy said. "How can it be your-" The Doctor said. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," The patients kept saying. "Nancy, what age are you? 20? 21? Older than you look, yes?" The Doctor asked.

There was a bomb that landed close to them. "Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds," Jack said. "Can't you teleport us out," Jennifer asked. "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols," Jack said. "So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do," The Doctor said. "Jack?" Jennifer said. He looked at Jennifer and teleported to his ship. "How old were you five years ago? 15? 16? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him," The Doctor said.

The gate opened and the child, Jamie stand there. "Are you my mummy?" Janie asked. "He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop," The Doctor said. "Mummy?" Jamie asked. "Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him," The Doctor said. Nancy and Jamie walked towards each other. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked. "Yes. Yes, I am your mummy. I'm here," Nancy said. Jamie walked closer to Nancy. She kneeled down to the ground. "Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked. "Yes," Nancy said. "Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked again. "He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left," The Doctor said.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry," Nancy said. Nancy hugged Jamie. Nanograms started to surround them. "What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-" Jennifer said. "Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out," The Doctor said. "What's happening?" Jennifer asked. "See? Recognising the same DNA," The Doctor said. Jamie let go of Nancy and she fell to the ground. The Doctor and Jennifer went over to her. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one," The Doctor said.

The Doctor took off Jamie's gas mask. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music you're going to love it," The Doctor said as he took Jamie on his arms. "What happened?" Nancy asked. "The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" The Doctor said as he put Jamie back in the ground. "Oh, Jamie," Nancy said and she hugged Jamie. "Doctor, that bomb," Jennifer said. "Taken care of it," The Doctor said. "How?" Jennifer asked. "Psychology," The Doctor said.

Just as the bomb was hurtling towards them, Jack caught the bomb with the light beam from his ship. "Doctor!" Jack said. "Good lad!" The Doctor said. "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long," Jack said. "Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" The Doctor said. "JJ," Jack said. "Yeah?" Jennifer asked. "Goodbye. By the way, love the t-shirt," Jack said. He disappeared back into his ship with the bomb. He flew off.

Nanogenes were around The Doctor's hands. "What are you doing?" Jennifer asked. "Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, JJ? I'll give you moves," The Doctor said. He tossed the nanograms over to the gas mask remaining patients. All the patients fell to the ground. "Everybody lives, JJ. Just this once, everybody lives," The Doctor said. All the patients got up as their normal selves. The Doctor ran to one of them.

"Dr. Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now," The Doctor said. "Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Dr. Constantine asked. "Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" The Doctor said. The Doctor ran over to Jennifer. "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The Doctor said. "Usually the first in line," Jennifer said.

Jennifer and The Doctor went back to the TARDIS. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" The Doctor said. "Look at you beaming away," Jennifer said. "Everybody lives, JJ! Everybody lives! I need more days like this," The Doctor said. "Doctor," Jennifer said. "Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire," The Doctor said. "What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" Jennifer asked.

Music played. Jack looked down the spaceship and through the open doors of the TARDIS, where the Doctor and Jennifer were dancing. "Well, hurry up!" Jennifer called. Jack run in the TARDIS. "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson," Jennifer said.

Jennifer and The Doctor stopped dancing. "I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught," The Doctor said. Jack shut the door and The Doctor started up the engine. "Welcome to the TARDIS," The Doctor said. "Much bigger on the inside," Jack said. "You'd better be," The Doctor said. Jennifer walked up to Jack. "I think what The Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in," Jennifer said. She hold her hand to Jack with a smile. Jack grubbed her hand. "JJ! I've just remembered!" The Doctor said. "What?" Jennifer asked.

The music changed. "I can dance! I can dance!" The Doctor said. "Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance," Jennifer said. "I'm sure he would, JJ. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" The Doctor asked. He hold his hand to Jennifer. She smiled and took it. Jennifer danced with The Doctor while Jack watches. This style he can do, and Jennifer loved it when he dipped her.


	11. Ch 11 - Boom Town

The TARDIS landed in Cardiff. There was a knock on the door and Jack answered it. Jennifer watched him. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asked. "What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey's voice asked. "Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying," Jack said. "Oh for god sake. Let us through," Rose's voice rang.

Jennifer smiled. Rose shoved Jack out of the way and walked into the TARDIS. Mickey followed. "Rose!" Jennifer said. She ran and hugged her sister. Rose hugged her back and laughed. "Good to see you too," Rose said. "You two must be Mickey and Rose," Jack said. Jennifer and Rose let go. "Here comes trouble. How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asked. "It's Mickey," Mickey said. "Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Jennifer said. "You look fantastic," Mickey said. Jennifer smiled and Mickey hugged her.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked. "Buy me a drink first," The Doctor said. "You're such hard work," Jack said. "But worth it," The Doctor said. "Did you manage to find it?" Jennifer asked her sister. "There you go," Rose said with a smile. She gave Jennifer her passport. "I can go anywhere now," Jennifer said. "I told you, you don't need a passport," The Doctor said. "What if we go to another country in present day. I need a passport," Jennifer said. "Sounds like your staying, then," Mickey said. Rose gave a 'don't start anything' look to him. "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there," Mickey said. "Oi!" The Doctor said.

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of-" Mickey said. "Handsome?" Jack asked. "More like cheesy," Mickey said. "21 Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked. "Depends all on the tone of voice you use," Rose said. "My tone meaning it's bad," Mickey said. "But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack asked. "Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked. "We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions," Jennifer said. "The rift was healed back in 1869," The Doctor said.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it," Jennifer said. "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race-" Jack said. "But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-" The Doctor said. "Open up the engines, soak up the radiation," Jack said. "Like filling her up with petrol and off we go-" Jennifer said. "Into time-" Jack said. "And space," Jennifer, The Doctor and Jack said in the same time. Rose smirked. "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey said. "Yeah," Jennifer, The Doctor and Jack said in the same time.

The five of them walked out of the TARDIS. "Should take another 24 hours, which means we've got time to kill," The Doctor said. "That old lady was staring at us," Mickey said. "Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box," Jack joked. "What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked. "Mickey will you stop it?" Rose asked. Jack make a gesture. Jennifer and Rose walked a bit away from the boys. "He's jealous," Rose said. "Mickey? Why would he be?" Jennifer asked. "Jack or The Doctor?" Rose asked with a smirk. Jennifer frowned. "What?" Jennifer asked.

"Kiss. Jack?" Rose asked. Jennifer shook her head a little. "The Doctor?" Rose asked. Jennifer didn't say nothing. Rose's eyes wide and she smiled. "What? The smirked. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Stop," Jennifer said. Jennifer and Rose got back to the boys.

"What about the TARDIS, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked. "It's a cloaking device," Jennifer said. "How does it a cloak?" Rose asked as she put her arm around her little sister. "It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck," The Doctor said. "So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell," The Doctor said.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked. "I like it, don't you?" The Doctor asked. "I love it," Jennifer said. "Me too," Rose said as she squeezed Jennifer with a hug and Jennifer giggled. "But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked. "Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore," The Doctor said. "What's the plan?" Jennifer asked. She linked arms with Rose and The Doctor. "I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe," The Doctor said.

... ...

The group of five were sitting at a table. "I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks-" Jack said. "You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor said. "I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy," Jack said. "How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor asked. "And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked. And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-" Jack said. "I knew we should've turned left," Mickey finished. Everyone broke out in laughter again. "I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever," Jennifer said. "Me too. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked.

The Doctor got up and grubbed a newspaper from a old man. "No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this," Jack said. "And I was having such a nice day," The Doctor said. He holing the newspaper up. It was one of the Slitheen. The female Slitheen, Margaret.

... ...

The five of them went to city hall. "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit.

Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I will cover Exit Two. Jennifer and Rose Tyler, you two Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack said. "Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asked. "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir," Jack said. "Right, here's the plan ... Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor asked. "Present arms," Jack said. Everyone got out a cellphone. "Speed dial," Jack said. Everybody pressed the speed dial button. "See you in hell," Jack said. Everyone made their way.

Jennifer and Rose were walking together. "So, you and The Doctor?" Rose asked with a smirk. "No, we friends," Jennifer said. "Well, you two kissed," Rose said. Jennifer nodded slowly. "Yeah. It wasn't planned," Jennifer said. Rose smiled. "Spill the details with your big sister," Rose said. "I wasn't thinking. It was quick. It didn't meant nothing," Jennifer said.

The Doctor called Jennifer. "Slitheen heading north," The Doctor said. "On our way," Jennifer said. She hung up and grabbed Rose's hand. They started running. They went to the nearest exit and ran out the building. "JJ, around the corner!" Rose said. That's what they did and there was Margaret. She began running away.

Jennifer and Rose met back up with The Doctor and Jack. "Who's on Exit Four?" Jack asked. "That was Mickey," Jennifer said. Mickey caught up to them. "Here I am," Mickey said. "Mickey the idiot," The Doctor said. "Be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us," Jennifer said. Margaret disappeared. "Yeah, you're right," Rose said sarcastically. "She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her," Jack said. "Don't worry. The Doctor is very good at teleports," Jennifer said with a smirk.

The Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver. He held it up and turned it on. Margaret reappeared. They kept a pattern. Vanish and reappear. After three times, she was close enough to them. "I could do this all day," The Doctor said. "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret asked. "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet," The Doctor said. "Apart from that," Margaret said.

... ...

They were all back at the city hall. "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor said. "A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways," Margaret said. "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift," The Doctor said. "What rift would that be?" Margaret asked. "A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go boom," Jack said. "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," The Doctor said. "Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Jennifer asked.

"We're in Cardiff, sweetheart. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," Margaret said. "But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself," Mickey said. "She's got a name, you know," Margaret said. "She's not even a she, she's a thing," Mickey said. "Oh, but she's clever," The Doctor said. The Doctor pulled the middle section out of the model and turns it over to reveal electronics. "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked as he took it from The Doctor. "Couldn't have put it better myself," The Doctor said. "Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack asked.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering," Margaret said. "No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you," Jack said. "I bet she stole it," Mickey said. "It fell into my hands," Margaret said. "Is it a weapon?" Rose asked. "It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system," Jack explained. "It's a surfboard," Mickey said. "A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah," Jack said. "And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation," Margaret said.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked. "Like stepping on an anthill," Margaret said. "How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked. "What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh," Margaret said. "I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor asked. "I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margaret asked. "Blaidd Drwg," The Doctor said. "What's it mean?" Jennifer asked. "Bad Wolf," The Doctor replied. "I've heard that before. I've heard that lots of times," Jennifer said. "Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf," The Doctor said. "How can they be following us?" Jennifer asked.

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home," The Doctor said. "Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked. "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa ..." Jennifer said. "Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor said. "Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!" Jennifer said. The Doctor smiled. "They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death," Margaret said. "Not my problem," The Doctor said.

... ...

Night has felled. Everyone went to the TARDIS. "This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret asked. "Like I'd give you the secret, yeah," The Doctor said. "I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods," Margaret said. "Don't worship me. I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" The Doctor asked. "This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked. "Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret said.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power," Jack said. "But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked. "It's not compatible, but it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning," Jack said. "Then we're stuck here overnight," The Doctor said. "I'm in no hurry," Margaret said. "We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box," Jennifer said.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you," Margaret said. "Well, you deserve it," Mickey said. "You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye," Margaret said. No one did.

Mickey looked at the water tower. Jennifer joined him. "It's freezing out here," Jennifer said. "Better than in there. She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's just weird in that box," Mickey said. "I didn't really need my passport," Jennifer said with a smile. Mickey smiled. "I've been thinking, you know, we could go have a drink. Have a pizza or something. Just you and me," Mickey said. "That'd be nice," Jennifer said.

"And, I mean, if the TARDIS can't leave until morning, we could go to a hotel, spend the night. I mean, if you want to. I've got some money," Mickey said. Jennifer smiled. "Okay, yeah," Jennifer said. "Is that all right?" Mickey said. "Yeah," Jennifer said with a smile. Mickey smiled. "Cool. There's a couple of bars around here. We should give them a go. Do you have to go and tell him?" Mickey asked. "No, I don't," Jennifer said. They walked off, hand in hand.

"The Doctor took me to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this. They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept, because if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice," Jennifer said.

"I'm going out with Trisha Delaney," Mickey said. "That's nice. Trisha from the shop?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, Rob Delany's sister," Mickey said. "She's nice. She's a bit big," Jennifer said. "She lost weight. You've been away," Mickey said. "I know. Good for you. She's nice," Jennifer said. Mickey nodded. "So, tell us more about this planet, then," Mickey said. "That was it, really. Can't wait to tell Rose about it," Jennifer said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mickey asked. "Whatever we do is fine," Jennifer said. "We could ask about hotels," Mickey said. "What would Trisha say?" Jennifer asked. "Suppose. There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something-" Mickey said. "You don't even like Trisha," Jennifer said. "Is that right? What the hell do you know?" Mickey said. "I know you. And I know her. And I know that's never going to happen. So who do you think you're kidding?" Jennifer asked. "At least I know where she is," Mickey said. "There it is. It has nothing to do with Trisha. This is about me," Jennifer said.

"You left me! We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and you run off with him, and you make me feel like nothing, Jennifer. I was nothing. I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phone and I comes running. I mean, is that what I am, JJ, standby? Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of my life, waiting for you? Because I will," Mickey said. He sat down on a nearby bench. Jennifer sat beside Mickey. "I'm sorry," Jennifer said softly.

"I'm not asking you to leave him, because I know that's not fair. But I just need something, yeah? Some sort of promise that when you do come back, you're coming back for me," Mickey said. Jennifer was about to say something but then there was a rumbling sound. "Is that thunder?" Jennifer asked. "Does it matter?" Mickey asked. "That's not thunder," Jennifer said. Just above Jennifer and Mickey, a lamp post sparked, Jennifer began running leaving Mickey behind.

Jennifer ran to the TARDIS. She noticed a light just above it. That's what was causing the chaos. Jennifer got into the TARDIS. "What's going on?" Jennifer asked. "Oh, just little me," Margaret said. Margaret slipped off the human arm. She grabbed Jennifer. "JJ!" Rose cried out. The Doctor took a step forward. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise," Margaret said. "I might've known," The Doctor said. "I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet," Margaret said.

Margaret tightened her grip on Jennifer's neck. Jack looked at The Doctor. The Doctor nodded and Jack obeyed. "Thank you. Just as I planned," Margaret said. "I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Jennifer said. "Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you," Margaret said.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet," Jack said. "And you with it," Margaret said. Margaret held out Jennifer. Jennifer was struggling to get free. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up," Margaret said. The console door opened and a bright light came out. "Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," The Doctor said. "So sue me," Margaret said. "It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe," The Doctor said. "It'll make wonderful scrap," Margaret said.

"What's that light?" Jennifer asked. "The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul," The Doctor said. "It's so bright," Margaret said. "Look at it, Margaret," The Doctor said. "Beautiful," Margaret said. "Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light," The Doctor said. Margaret's grip loosened on Jennifer. Rose ran up to Jennifer and hugged her. "Thank you," Margaret said. Margaret disappeared leaving the skin of the body behind. "Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" The Doctor said. The Doctor closed the console. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Jennifer, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right. They did as they were told. Everything went back to normal.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all," The Doctor said. "What happened to Margaret?" Jennifer asked. "Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence," Jack said. "No, I don't think she's dead," The Doctor said. "Then where'd she go?" Rose asked. "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, JJ. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts," The Doctor said. The Doctor picked up an egg. "Here she is," The Doctor said. "She's an egg?" Jennifer asked. "Regressed to her childhood," The Doctor said.

"But she's an egg," Rose said. "She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" The Doctor said. "Or she might be worse," Jack said. "That's her choice," The Doctor said. "She's an egg," Jennifer said. "She's an egg," The Doctor said. "Oh, my God. Mickey," Jennifer said. She got up and run outside. She was running all around but couldn't find him.

Jennifer went back to the TARDIS. "We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right," The Doctor said. "It's fine," Jennifer said. "How's Mickey?" The Doctor asked. "He's okay. He's gone," Jennifer said. "Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait," The Doctor said. "No need. He deserves better," Jennifer said. Rose walked up to Jennifer. "Don't say that," Rose said. Jennifer smiled a little and hugged her sister. "Off we go, then. Always moving on," The Doctor said. "Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that," Jack said. "We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance," The Doctor said. "That'd be nice," Jennifer said.


	12. Ch 12 - Bad Wolf

Jennifer and Rose woke up in a dark room. The two of them looked around. "JJ, where are we?" Rose asked. "I don't know," Jennifer said. There was a man standing above them. "What happened?" Jennifer asked. "It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your names?" The man asked. "Jennifer," Jennifer said. "I'm Rose," Rose said. "Where's The Doctor?" Jennifer asked. "Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law," The man said. "What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" Rose asked. "Positions, everyone! Thank you!" A woman said. "Come on you two, hurry up. Steady, steady," The man said. He helped Jennifer and Rose up.

"We were travelling, with The Doctor and a man called Jack. The Doctor wouldn't just leave us," Jennifer said. "That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good luck!" The woman said. "But we're not supposed to be here," Jennifer said. "She's right," Rose said. "One of you is Jennifer. It says it on the podium," The man said. "That's me," Jennifer said. "Come on then. Your friend is allowed is allowed to stay and watch," The man said. Rose and Jennifer looked at each other. Jennifer went to the podium beside the man, who's name was Rodrick. Rose went to the side to watch.

"I must be going mad. Why does this look familiar?" Jennifer said. The android activated. "The android. The Anne droid," Jennifer said. "Welcome to The Weakest Link!" The Anne droid said. A countdown was beginning. Jennifer whipped her head to Rose. She gave her a thumbs up for good luck. Jennifer smiled a little and whipped her head back around. The countdown was soon over.

"Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?" Anne droid asked. "Bread," Agorax said. "Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?" Anne droid asked. "Is it Clavadoe?" Futch said. "No, Pandoff. Jennifer, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?" Anne droid asked. "100," Jennifer said. "Correct. Rodrick," Anne droid said. "Bank," Rodrick said. "Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?" Anne droid asked. "E," Rodrick said.

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?" Anne droid asked. "Default," Colleen said. "Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?" Anne droid asked. "Um, Touchdown," Broff said. "No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?" Anne droid asked. "Vowels," Agorax said. "Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?" Anne droid asked. "White," Fitch said. "No, red. Jennifer, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?" Anne droid asked. "How should I know?" Jennifer asked.

... ...

After a few questions, it got to the point where. "Jennifer, what do you actually do?" Anne droid asked. "I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose," Jennifer said. "Another way of saying unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?" Anne droid asked. "I think she got a few of the questions wrong," Jennifer said. "You'd know all about that," Anne droid said. "Yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for someone," Jennifer said. Fitch was in tears. "Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think," Fitch said. "In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count," Anne droid said. "I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" Fitch said. "Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye," Anne droid said.

In a monent, Fitch was disintegrated. "And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes," Anne droid said. Rose ran up to Jennifer. "What happened?" Rose asked. "She was the Weakest Link so she was disintegrated," Rodrick said. "But I voted for her. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this," Jennifer said. "I'm not playing! I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here," Broff said. He ran off. "You are the weakest link," Anne droid said. She disintegrated Broff. "Goodbye," Anne droid said.

"Don't try to escape. It's play or die," Rodrick said. "JJ, JJ," Rose said. Jennifer looked at her sister a little scared. "It's going to be okay. The Doctor and Jack will come and get us out," Rose said. Jennifer nodded slowly. "I'll be rooting for you," Rose said. "Okay," Jennifer said. Rose went back to where she was.

... ...

Jennifer was getting horrified as another contestant was disintegrated. The show went to break. "Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" Jennifer asked. She know something will happen with Rodrick. "Because I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation," Rodrick said.

"What do you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?" Jennifer asked. "They're in charge. They run the Game Station," Rodrick said. "Why are they called Bad Wolf?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know. It's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing what does it matter?" Rodrick asked.

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf. Different times. different places, like it's written all over the Universe," Jennifer said. "What're you going on about?" Rodrick asked. "If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this," Jennifer said.

As the game continued, Agarox was disintegrated. "That leaves Jennifer and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play The Weakest Link," Anne droid said. "That's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now," Rodrick said. Jennifer looked behind her. Rose was nervously biting her lip, wanting her sister to win. Jennifer faced forward again. She grabbed her necklace in nervousness.

"Jennifer, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" Anne droid asked. "Is it York?" Jennifer asked. "No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?" Anne droid asked. "Stewart," Rodrick said. "No, the correct answer is Collins. Jennifer, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?" Anne droid asked. "Boe! The Face of Boe," Jennifer said. "That is the correct answer. Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?" Anne droid asked. "Hoshbin Frane," Rodrick said.

"That is the correct answer. Jennifer, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?" Anne droid asked. "Um, is it Mars?" Jennifer said. "No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?" Anne droid asked. "Would that be a goffle?" Rodrick said.

"No, the correct answer is a paab. Jennifer, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?" Anne droid asked. "Shoes," Jennifer said. "No, the correct answer is hats. Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?" Anne droid asked. "San Hazeldine," Rodrick said. "No. the correct answer is San Chen. Jennifer, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?" Anne droid asked.

"Reykjavik," Jennifer said. "No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura," Anne droid said. Rodrick got two right, Jennifer got one. "Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick said. "No!" Rose said. "But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find The Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere he's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!" Jennifer said. "JJ, get out!" Rose shouted.

Luckily The Doctor and Jack came to the rescue. There was a girl with them. "Jennifer! Stop this game!" The Doctor said. "Jennifer, you leave this life with nothing," Anne droid said. "Stop this game!" Jack said. "Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Jennifer said.

Jennifer started running to The Doctor and Jack just as the Anne droid disintegated her. "Jennifer!" Rose cried. She ran over to the pile of dust. She kneeled down and looked at the dust. "No," Rose said with tears in her eyes. Her little sister is gone. The Doctor knelt down beside Rose as he looked at Jennifer's remains. The Doctor couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with Jennifer and now she was gone.

... ...

Jennifer was in a different place. She woke up and saw that she was on some sort of spaceship. She saw something familiar and she stood up. "No, it can't be. You're dead. I saw you die," Jennifer said. She was against the wall. She knew what it was. It was a Dalek. "Alert. Alert. We are detected," One Dalek said as it entered. "It is The Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel," Another Dalek said. "The female will stand. Stand!" The first Dalek said and Jennifer obeyed. The Dalek opened a holoscreen.

"I will talk to the Doctor," The Dalek said. "Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello," The Doctor said. "The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene," The Dalek said. "Oh, really? Why's that?" The Doctor asked. "We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated," The Dalek said. "No," The Doctor said. Everyone looked at The Doctor. "Explain yourself," The Dalek said. "I said no," The Doctor said. "What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek asked. "It means no," The Doctor said.

"But she will be destroyed," The Dalek said. "No! Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Jennifer Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky," The Doctor said. "But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan," The Dalek said. "Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Jennifer?" The Doctor said. "Yes, Doctor?" Jennifer said. "I'm coming to get you," The Doctor said and then he ended the transmission.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action," The Dalek said. "The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" The second Dalek said. "The Doctor will be exterminated!" The third Dalek said. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" All the Daleks said.


	13. Ch 13 - The Parting of the Ways

Jennifer was with the Daleks. "You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions," A Dalek said. "I don't know! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Jennifer said. "Predict! Predict! Predict!" The Dalek demanded. "TARDIS detected in flight," Another Dalek said. "Launch missiles. Exterminate," The first Dalek said. "You can't! The TARDIS hasn't got any defences. You're going to kill him," Jennifer said. "You have predicted correctly," The Dalek said. Jennifer was suddenly inside the TARDIS along with a Dalek.

"Jennifer, get down!" The Doctor said. That's what Jennifer did. "Exterminate!" The Dalek said. Luckily, Jack destroyed the Dalek. "You did it," Jennifer said. The Doctor walked up to Jennifer and hugged her. "It feels like I haven't seem you in years," Jennifer said. "I told you I'd come and get you," The Doctor said. "I had no doubts," Jennifer said. "I did. You all right?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah. You?" Jennifer asked. "Not bad, been better," The Doctor said. Jennifer smiled. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack asked. Jennifer walked up to Jack and hugged him. "Welcome home," Jack said. "I thought I'd never see you again," Jennifer said. "Oh, you were lucky. That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk," Jack said.

Jennifer faced Rose and opened her arms. Rose rushed over to her and hugged her. "Thank god you're alive. I was so scared that I would never see you again," Rose said. Jennifer smiled.

"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?" Jennifer asked. "One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space," Jack said. "They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War-" The Doctor said. "I thought that was just a legend," Jack said. "I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing," The Doctor said.

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?" Jennifer asked. "No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours," The Doctor said. "You can't go out there," Jennifer said but The Doctor stepped out.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks said. The Dalek rays are stopped by a forcefield extending a good three metres out from the TARDIS. "Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything," The Doctor said. "Almost anything," Jack said. "Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks," The Doctor said. "Sorry," Jack said. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor asked.

"They survived through me," A voice said. The Doctor, Jack, Jennifer and Rose walked up to a giant casing in front of them. "Jennifer, Captain, Rose, this is the Emperor of the Daleks," The Doctor said. "You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive," The Emperor said. "I get it," The Doctor said. "Do not interrupt," Three Dalek said. "I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So, where were we?" The Doctor said.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured," The Emperor said. "So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," The Doctor said. "That makes them half human," Jennifer said. "Those words are blasphemy," The Emperor said. "Do not blaspheme," Three Dalek said.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek," The Emperor said. "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor asked. "I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The Emperor said. "Worship him. Worship him. Worship him," The Daleks said. "They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going," The Doctor said. "You may not leave my presence," The Emperor said. "Stay where you are," A Dalek said. "Exterminate!" All the Daleks said. The four went back into the TARDIS. The Daleks started shooting at the forcefield again.

The TARDIS materialized at Floor 500. "Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" The Doctor said. "What does this do?" Pavale asked. "Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor asked. "Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes," Pavale said. "And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone," The Doctor said. "She wouldn't go," Pavale said. "Didn't want to leave you." Lynda said. "There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," A woman said. "Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way," Pavale said.

The Doctor began pulling out bits of conduit. "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" The Doctor said. "You've got to be kidding," Jack said. "Give the man a medal," The Doctor said. "A Delta Wave?" Jack asked. "A Delta Wave," The Doctor repeated. "What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked. "A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed," Jack said. "And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks," The Doctor said.

"Well, get started and do it then," Lynda said. "Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" The Doctor asked. "21 minutes," Pavale said.

Everything was rerouted. "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading," Jack said. "Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked. "They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up," Jack said. "Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked. "Us," Jack said. "And what are we fighting with?" Pavale asked. "The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open," Jack said.

"There's six of us," The woman said. "JJ, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare," The Doctor said. Jennifer went over to help The Doctor. "Right, now there's five of us," The woman said. "Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls," Jack said. Lynda joined Jennifer and The Doctor. "I just want to say, um, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best," Lynda said. "Me too," The Doctor said. Lynda walked forward. Jack joined the two. "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye," Jack said. "Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him," Jennifer said. "Jennifer, you are worth fighting for," Jack said. He grabbed her on the sides of her face and he kissed her.

Jack walked over to The Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward," Jack said. He kissed The Doctor as well and Jennifer smirked. "See you in hell," Jack said. He walked off. Rose walked over to the two.

"I don't know if I'm going to make it if I don't I just want to say bye," Rose said. She hugged Jennifer. Jennifer hugged back. "Oi, you're staying with us. Do you really think we let you go with them? I would also need you," The Doctor said. Jennifer and Rose looked at The Doctor. Jennifer smiled a little. "Go to the TARDIS," Jennifer said. Rose nodded and walked over to the TARDIS.

Jennifer was alone with The Doctor. "Suppose," Jennifer said. "What?" The Doctor asked. "Nothing," Jennifer said. "You said suppose," The Doctor said. "No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" Jennifer asked. "As soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline," The Doctor said.

"I thought so," Jennifer said. "There's another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989," The Doctor said. "Yeah, but you'd never do that," Jennifer said. "No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?" The Doctor asked. Jennifer shrugged. "I'm just too good," She said. "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" The Doctor asked. They walked over to a console. "It's bad isn't it? How bad?" Jennifer asked. "Jennifer Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline," The Doctor said. Jennifer and The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS and went inside.

"Hold that down and keep position," The Doctor said. "What's it do?" Jennifer asked. "Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart," The Doctor said. "I'd go for the first one," Jennifer said. "So am I," Rose said. "Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station," The Doctor said. Then he walked over to Rose and whispered something in her ear. Rose looked at him and nodded her head slowly with a sad look.

"Hold on!" The Doctor said. The Doctor ran out. Jennifer looked around waiting for him to come back. The engines of the TARDIS were starting. "Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving," Jennifer said. She let go and ran to the door. "JJ," Rose called. "Doctor, let me out!," Jennifer said. Jennifer tried opening the door. "Rose, help me," Jennifer said. "Jennifer," Rose said. Jennifer looked at Rose who shook her head sadly. Then A hologram appears.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Jennifer, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape and that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Jennifer. Have a fantastic life," The hologram of The Doctor said.

Jennifer's heart shattered into a million pieces. It was that moment when she realized just how much she loved The Doctor. "You can't do this to me. You can't," Jennifer said. Jennifer went over to the console. She tried to figure out the controls. "Take me back! Take me back! No!" Jennifer said. The TARDIS stopped. Jennifer ran outside and Rose followed. They were back home. Jennifer went back into the TARDIS. She ran to the console. "How do you fly? Come on," Jennifer said.

Jennifer gave up and went outside were Rose was. Jennifer leaned against the TARDIS. "I'm sorry," Rose said softly. Mickey came running to the girls. "I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. There's only one thing that makes a noise like that. What is it?" Mickey asked. Jennifer hugged Mickey, crying.

... ...

Jennifer, Rose, Mickey and Jackie were at a cafe. Jackie, Rose and Mickey were eating but Jennifer wasn't. "And it's gone up market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical," Jackie said. "Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" Mickey asked. "What's it selling?" Jackie asked. "Pizza," Mickey said. Rose looked at Jennifer sadly. "That's nice. Do they deliver?" Jackie asked. "Yeah," Mickey said. "Jennifer, please have something to eat," Jackie said.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do," Jennifer said. "Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off," Jackie said. "Mom," Rose said softly. "But it's not. It's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips," Jennifer said. "Listen to me. Right now, I love him and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you and Rose back to me," Jackie said.

"But what do I do every day, mom? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?" Jennifer asked. "It's what the rest of us do," Mickey said. "But I can't," Jennifer said. "Why, because you're better than us?" Mickey asked. "No, I didn't mean that. But it was. It was a better life. And I don't mean all the travelling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know he showed you too. And Rose. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't," Jennifer said and she ran out of the cafe.

Jennifer was sitting on the ground at the park. Mickey walked over to her. "You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about The Doctor," Mickey said as he sat down next to her. "How do I forget him?" Jennifer asked. "You've got to start living your own life. You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me," Mickey said. Then Jennifer noticed the words Bad Wolf on the pavement and also on the walls.

"Over here. It's over here as well," Jennifer said. "That's been there for years. It's just a phrase. It's just words," Mickey said. "I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and The Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there," Jennifer said. "But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asked. "It's telling me I can get back. I could help him escape," Jennifer said and she ran to the TARDIS.

Jennifer, Rose and Mickey were in the TARDIS. "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse," Jennifer said. "Yeah, but we still can't do it," Mickey said. "The Doctor always said the TARDIS was telepathic, This-," Jennifer said. "This thing is alive. It can listen," Rose said. Jennifer smiled and nodded. "It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey said. "We need to get inside it. Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened, and there was this light, and The Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do," Jennifer said. "JJ," Mickey said. "Yeah?" Jennifer asked. "If you go back, you're going to die," Mickey said. "That's a risk I've got to take," Jennifer said. "Okay," Rose said. "Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open," Mickey said.

Mickey and Rose went outside. Rose attached a chain from Mickey's car to the TARDIS console and Mickey started to drive. "Faster!" Jennifer yelled. Mickey pushed down the gas pedal. "It's not moving," Jennifer said. The chain braked. Jennifer kicked the console and she sat against it.

Jackie walked in. "It was never going to work, sweetie. And The Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe," Jackie said. "I can't give up," Jennifer said. "Lock the door and walk away," Jackie said softly. "Dad wouldn't give up," Jennifer said. "Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same," Jackie said. "No, he wouldn't. He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save The Doctor's life, try anything," Jennifer said. "Well, we're never going to know," Jackie said. "Well, I know because I met him. I met Dad," Jennifer said. "Don't be ridiculous," Jackie said.

"The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad," Jennifer said. "Don't say that," Jackie said. "Remember when Dad died? There was someone with him. A girl, a girl with blond hair. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mom. You saw her! Think about it. That was me. You saw me," Jennifer said. "Stop it," Jackie said. "That's how good The Doctor is," Jennifer said. "Stop it! Just stop it," Jackie said. She ran out and Jennifer was in tears.

... ...

Jennifer was leaning against Mickey's car with Mickey and her sister. "There's got to be something else we can do," Rose said. "Mom was right. Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away," Jennifer said. "I'm not having that. I'm not having you just, just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger. Something like that," Mickey said. A yellow truck drove close. It stopped and Jackie stepped out.

"You've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it," Jackie said. "Mom, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked. "Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind," Jackie said. Jackie threw Mickey the keys. Jennifer went back into the TARDIS. Rose hooked the chain up to the truck and Mickey started driving.

"Keep going!" Jennifer said. Jackie and Rose were watching as Mickey kept pushing on the gas pedal and the console got open. The light appeared and Jennifer looked at it. Golden streamed into her eyes. The door of the TARDIS shut close and it dematerialized. The stream kept going into Jennifer's bright, blue eyes.

The TARDIS materialized back at Floor 500. The doors opened and there Jennifer stood appearing as a silhouette in front of the golden light. The light carried Jennifer towards The Doctor. "What've you done?" The Doctor asked. "I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," Jennifer said, her voice sounded a little metallic. "You looked into the Time Vortex. Jennifer, no one's meant to see that," The Doctor said.

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor said. "Exterminate!" A Dalek said. The Dalek shot at Jennifer but she stopped it with her hand. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here," Jennifer said. "Jennifer, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn," The Doctor said. "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god," Jennifer said. "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," The Emperor said.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them," Jennifer said. She made a Dalek disintegrate. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends," Jennifer said and she made all the Daleks disappear.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Emperor said. The Emperor and the ship went how the Daleks went. "Jennifer, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," The Doctor said. "How can I let go of this? I bring life," Jennifer said. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death," The Doctor said. "But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Jennifer asked. "The power's going to kill you and it's my fault," The Doctor said. "I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be," Jennifer said. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor asked.

"My head," Jennifer said. "Come here," The Doctor said and he took her hand. "It's killing me," Jennifer said. "I think you need a Doctor," The Doctor said. He leaned in and kissed her only he meant it. All the energy from Jennifer transferred to The Doctor. Jennifer passed out into The Doctor's arms. The Doctor exhaled the energy back into the TARDIS. The doors closed. The Doctor carried Jennifer to the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized.

Jennifer woke up in the TARDIS. "What happened?" Jennifer asked. "Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked. "There was this singing," Jennifer said and she got up. "That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away," The Doctor said. "I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else," Jennifer said. "Jennifer Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny," The Doctor said and Jennifer smiled.

"Then, why can't we go?" Jennifer asked. "Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this," The Doctor said. "You're not making sense," Jennifer said. "I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with," The Doctor said. The Doctor stepped back in pain. "Doctor!" Jennifer said. "Stay away!" The Doctor said. "What's going on?" Jennifer asked. "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying," The Doctor said. "Can't you do something?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go-" The Doctor said. "Please don't say that," Jennifer said. "Jennifer, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I. And one more thing," The Doctor said. "What?" Jennifer asked. "I love you," The Doctor said. "I love you too," Jennifer said. Jennifer smiled and The Doctor smiled back. A golden light burst out of The Doctor's body.

Jennifer watching The Doctor. When the golden light was gone, The Doctor was - Different. He looked different. His eyes were different. They were brown as well as his hair. The Doctor looked at Jennifer. "Hello. Okay," The Doctor said. He paused for a moment. "Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona," The Doctor said with a smile.


	14. SEQUEL

Hey guys! There you go the second book

It calls;

All the Time in the World [Sequel to Not Just The Doctor's Companion]


End file.
